The End of Wanting
by GlowySweetFab
Summary: Lord Richard Grimes has spent his entire life being an obedient and dutiful son. Then every choice he has ever made is called into question when an expected event leaves him devastated and lost. Will Rick ever find what it is he truly wants for his own life? Period piece. AU
1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes, born Lord Richard Jeffery Grimes, swirled the cognac around in his glass, watching the light from the fireplace dance on the surface of the liquid.

"It's quite remarkable really, 100 pounds a year…" a portly man with grey hair spoke over the wood crackling in in the fireplace. Rick nodded absent minded, allowing his father to believe that he had any interest in the discussion at all.

A year ago, in this very parlor, the topic had been quite different but Rick was decidedly more invested in it.

Rick had been betrothed to Lady Lori Crumbley. Rick had been paired with her all of his life and last year Rick had believed they would be married. Rick had no reason to believe they wouldn't be. Since Rick had been very young and the two families had conceived the idea – the obedient, dutiful son that he was – didn't question it or fight it. Rick pursued his education and even joined his majesty's royal guard.

Rick courted Lori as soon she came out into society. Everyone knew Rick and Lori were matched since birth. Rick purposed after the appropriate length of their courtship and Lori with a small, sweet smile accepted his hand in marriage.

Rick had to serve the royal guard and was away quite frequently away but he and Lori exchanged letters often.

"It's a new adventure for us Rick, for you. A promising one…Jamaica!" his father continued, sipping generously from his own cognac.

A new adventure Rick thought to himself. Rick had been through enough adventures. His travels and missions in service to the Crown provided him plenty of adventures. Rick would always treasure his time there, would always be grateful for the experience service has afforded him. Rick wanted a family of his own.

That's what he had been working toward. A family of his own. His own parlor. His cognac. With Lori. Lori had been very much like Rick, a dutiful, obedient daughter to her parents. A loving fiancé to her man in the royal guard.

In her letters to Rick, who was serving a 3-year expedition on behalf the crown in India, had wanted the same things he had. A beautiful estate of her own. A lush garden to have long walks in. Children. A son to carry on the Grimes name. However, Rick would be just as happy with a little girl he wrote to Lori:

With my spirit and your sweet disposition.

Lori had written back; her words had expressed the same enthusiasm as his own.

Rick felt the shift in their relationship. His last year away from her. Hell Rick had felt it when he had come home for Christmas but he ignored it.

Rick ignored it when he came home in the spring last year on this very day to discuss his plans for marriage with his father.

The weather was lovely and his father had summoned him from the garden. A small group of his friends had gathered to play games, enjoy music, and frolic in the outdoors.

Lori was there of course and his best friend for all of his life Shane Walsh. The Walsh and Grimes families were as thick as thieves and had been for decades. Nearly every generation of Walsh and Grimes men served the crown, that is until Shane opted to not enlist. Shane decided to pursue law instead. While this devastated Shane's father at the time, it proved to be a lucrative decision for Shane. Shane moved to London and was the most respected and eligible bachelor there.

Shane was not without charm. He was routinely pursued by Duchesses and Ladies alike but expressed no interest in any woman beyond having a little bit of fun.

"Hurry back" Shane had called after Rick, "You're going to miss being serenaded by an angel."

Lori giggled, a blush arose from her décolletage to her cheeks.

"You're are too kind, Shane but I fear you may have gone done deaf or dumb to mistake my voice for that of an angel's."

Shane laughed heartily. "Ah my Lady, my hearing is still as impeccable as the day I was born. Just as I can hear the sparrows chirp over the insufferable melodies Carol plays" Shane said, gesturing toward their friend Carol who played the pianoforte on the balcony, "I can hear an angel when she sings."

Shane fixed his eyes momentarily on Lori's, whose eyes had widened during his speech, her breathing hitched.

Shane noted his words had an effect on her with a smile and turned toward to Rick.

"So hurry back, yes." Shane's eyes glittered with amusement.

Lori reached for her tea, her eyes downcast, and then looking back at Rick "yes my dear please hurry. She sipped her tea and glanced quickly at Shane who smiled at her and turned his attentions back to Carol.

"I shan't keep you waiting, my dear." Rick said as he went into the house to speak with father.

The wood crackled in the fireplace, Rick swirled his cognac some more but didn't sip, hadn't swallowed the liquid since his father had poured them the drink nearly 30 minutes ago.

"It's a fairly new settlement but we have friends who have been there for years who we will go into business with. They will assistant us and with our business acumen we shall add another successful venture to our name." Andrew Grimes said, finishing his cognac and standing to pour himself another.

Rick had returned to assignment in India. Lori wrote that she was staying in London with her cousin's family. Lori quite liked the city.

It would be fun to live there, she had written. There is a party or play almost every night. A lot of our friends live there now. Shane has said he could you get a position with the constable. Shane knows just about everyone.

So many people there, it would be noisy. What about our quiet walks in the garden? Rick had written back. London would hardly have a garden as lush as ours.

"Yes, yes, my dear boy" his father said, sitting down on the large elegantly upholstered arm chair opposite his son.

"Jamaica's rife with new possibilities for the Grimes family." His father took a sip from his cognac. "I just know it."

Rick had known. He wasn't blind. Rick knew Lori was caught up in Shane's charms. Rick had witnessed women waiting with bated breath for Shane to turn his attentions on them. Their faces flushed. Eyes sparkled up at him all the time.

What Rick hadn't noticed, not at first, was that Lori effected Shane the same way. Shane's eyes didn't openly sparkle and no blush painted his cheeks but his heart would beat just a little bit faster, his mouth would suddenly be as dry as the desert, and his palms would sweat in her presence.

They grew up together, obedient, dutiful children, with Rick and Lori destined to marry. With Shane and Rick destined to carry the tradition of serving the crown. Shane couldn't do it. Shane was in love with Lori. Shane is in love with Lori. While his obedient and dutiful best friends would marry, Shane just couldn't be another obedient, dutiful friend and son. So Shane tried to distance himself, pine away for the one woman he really wanted in peace.

Who would have dreamed that the always obedient and dutiful Lady Lori Crumbley would ever return Shane's affections? Certainly not Rick.

When I return and I am able to be with her everyday she'll remember what we had both wanted, Rick had thought.

A month before Rick was to complete his service he received a letter from Lori, his parents, and Shane. Upon reading Lori's letter he knew the subjects of the other two. Lori had ended their engagement a month before he was to return home and two months before their wedding.

Lori had fallen in love with Shane. Lori is in love with Shane. They would marry in two months' time.

It was quite the scandal but due to both Shane and Lori's positions in society, as well as Rick's absence, no one dares shun them.

In fact, the chatter was that Shane and Lori were a lovely couple, perfectly matched. They quickly became the toast of London. Once the Crumbley family saw this only bettered their family positions they quickly embraced the Walsh family. The Walsh and Crumbley families were always courteous to one another, friendly, but it was the Grimes family who truly held them all together.

It was. Seemingly overnight the Grimes family friendships with the Crumbley and Walsh families cooled. Still courteous and polite, perhaps even friendly, but decidedly more distant than ever before.

Rick didn't return home with his fellow men in arms. Rick stayed in India for the next two months. Having never been one to partake in the brothels like his comrades during their missions in India or elsewhere, unfaltering in his loyalty to Lori, Rick found himself spending every evening with a different courtesan. Desperately wanting to quell the emptiness and loneliness that plagued him.

So Rick stayed in India to help oversee the British settlement that had been erected there. By day he would manage the day to day operations of a British post on foreign soil and by night a lovely woman from the brothels would warm his bed. After Rick had taken these women. He would lie beside them while they slept, sleep eluding him, listening to them breath.

Rick would pretend they were Lori. That he and Lori had married and moved into the estate he had spent years renovating for them. The home sat empty in the country. The furniture they had picked out was now covered in sheets of white linen to prevent the dust from ruining its delicate fabrics.

The staff of 30 who had been hired to help run the future Grimes household had been reduced to just 5 people to keep the cobwebs at bay and to prevent the gardens from overgrowing. The same garden he had imagined long peaceful walks with Lori in.

After a while Rick would remember Lori's words from her last letter:

I thought about ignoring this Rick. I thought about pretending I felt nothing for Shane. You and I shared something special, don't ever question that my dear, but it wasn't what I felt for Shane. It was the most overwhelming feeling, Rick. I had a wedding dress fitting and as I stood there in that dress, the dress I was to commit my life to you in, I felt such dread. I cried and cried. My muscles ached so from the sobs. Grandma Anna, you know how wise she is Rick, she shooed everyone away, held me close and asked why I was so sad. I didn't know at the time. I was doing everything my parents wanted of me. I was doing everything you wanted of me. I wanted to do what was expected of me. Grandma Anna looked at me Rick and asked "What do you want for you?" You and I have never asked ourselves this question. That is something quite kindred about us. Did you truly want me Rick? What do you want for you?

Rick no longer longed for Lori. He had never had any aspirations outside of those decreed to him since birth. Now was his chance to find out what he really wanted for his life and it terrified him. A month after Shane and Lori wed Rick received a letter from his father asking him to come home.

Rick sat there now, swirling his father's cognac in his glass.

"So my dear boy can I expect you to come along with me? It might do you some good." Andrew Grimes looked at his son then. Rick's father had eyes that perfectly mirrored his own and they gazed with uncertainty at his only offspring.

Rick finally looked away from his drink, he stopped swirling the amber liquid and looked at his father.

 _What do you want for you?_

Rick swallowed his cognac finally, the warm sensation a welcome feeling to the emptiness that plagued him.

"Yes father."


	2. Chapter 2

The voyage to Jamaica was very long and toward the end insufferable. Just when everyone aboard was near the end of their rope, the island came into sight. Rick had traveled all over the world on behalf of the Crown but Jamaica would be new for him. Rick stood on the deck of the ship as it approached the harbor. The warm, tropical breeze rustled his hair as he watched the turquoise waves lap against the side of the boat.

Rick smiled to himself then. Perhaps his father had been right.

 _What do you want for you?_

Maybe here I will find what I want, Rick thought to himself. The ship approached the harbor and people began to gather on the deck with Rick. Rick watched as families waved at others waiting on the dock. A father was holding a small girl as he and his wife waved to another family below.

"Rick my dear, boy are you ready to go?" his father called to him. Rick turned to his parents, his mother had her arm through his father's, excitedly observing the harbor below, fanning herself with an ornate lace fan.

"I am ready father." Rick called to them

The Grimes family departed from the ship, his mother chattered on about how grateful she was to be on dry land. Rick observed the harbor around them. It was bursting with life. Large vessels bringing goods in and bringing them out. Many crates were marked for England, Spain, or France.

On the deck a tall man dressed in a simple linen suit, wearing a panama style hat waved to them.

"Ha ha, Look Rick do you remember Mr. Rovia?" Rick's father asked as he waved back.

Paul Rovia was Rick's age and had grown up in the same social circles as Rick, Shane, and Lori. Like Rick's own father, Paul's father was a successful merchant but mainly internationally while Rick's father controlled must of the trade business in Europe. Paul was usually with his parents while they traveled for his father's work. Paul's mother refused to be away from her husband, society be damned, it was quite the scandal when Rick was a child.

After Paul finished his education he went in to business with his father and became co-owner of Hilltop Trading Inc.

"Hello there Paul, my, my you look so handsome." Rick's mother said, as Paul kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grimes you're too kind. You look beautiful, life on the sea seems to agree with you." Paul said and Rick's mother laughed at the absurd thought.

Paul greeted Andrew Grimes with a firm hand shake. "Good to see you again sir. I am looking forward to doing business with you again."

"As am I. You remember my son, Rick?" Andrew Grimes said gesturing toward Rick.

Rick and Paul shook hands. "Yes, of course, nice to see you, old friend."

"Nice to see you too Paul." Rick said. Rick really didn't know Paul all that well but remembered him as being most agreeable.

Paul then clapped his hands together. "Well you all must be tired from your long journey, let's get back to The Hilltop Settlement."

Once the Grimes family luggage had been loaded into the carriages provided by the Rovia family they were off. Rick's parents and Paul fell into easy conversation while Rick choose to study the harbor. It was surrounded by a little port town. As they rode through it, Rick observed the Jamaican locals with stands set up to sell colorful fabrics, vibrant beaded jewelry, and fresh fruits. The men were either shirtless or wore unbuttoned shirts and sandals. They unloaded carts, restocked stands, and some played music for those fresh off the boat or people visiting the market. The women wore bright dresses or skirts, hair usually piled on top of their head in dreadlocks or covered in colorful scarves. Beaded jewelry adorned their arms, ankles, and necks. Sometimes children ran beside them happily carrying their mother's purchases and speaking excitedly, pointing toward the large vessels that sat in the harbor. Rick sat back in the carriage, closed his eyes, a feeling of peace overcame him.

The Hilltop settlement was nestled on an impressive plot of land that spanned several yards. Families who worked for the Rovias settled in small cottages dotting the front of the property. The Rovia mansion towered over it all, an impressive two stories with a wraparound balcony on both levels. French doors were kept open to welcome the warm, tropical breeze in the house. It was made from a lovely lush red oak and painted in an onyx trim. It was alit by candle light and glowed invitingly against the now night sky.

"My, my Paul this is so beautiful" Rick's mother said gazing out the window of the carriage as it pulled into the front of the property.

A young English lad hurried forward to open the door for Rick's mother as the rest of the group stepped out of the carriage. In the carriage that contained their luggage an English and Jamaican worker began to unload them and bring them into the house.

"My father will want a word before supper and Mrs. Grimes my mother has eagerly been awaiting your arrival, something about too many men and us being all work." Paul addressed the group with a laugh.

"Ah yes, I sympathize with my dear friend. No doubt she has had to endure much boredom." Mrs. Grimes stated fanning herself.

They entered the home and the inside was just as breathtaking as the outdoors. A young English woman stepped forward to led Mrs. Grimes to the parlor Mrs. Rovia occupied.

"This way gentlemen" says Paul as he leads the Grimes men down an opposite hallway to Gregory Rovia's own parlor.

The parlor was rich in red woods, the French doors were opened and white cotton curtains blew in the breeze. A few lanterns and fireplace illuminate the room. Gregory stands as the trio enters, shaking hands with his son and turning to do the same with the Grimes men.

"It's been far too long my old friend" He says patting Andrew Grimes hard on the shoulder.

"Ah well you were always away. It would be a slippery sod like you to take up an interest in the international market" Andrew Grimes said as he smiled, he, Rick and Paul sit on the chairs and settee opposite Gregory.

"It's been lucrative for me, I must say but still you have done well for yourself, Grimes. Tis no small feat becoming the largest merchant in all of Europe. I need your help here in Jamaica. It's a new frontier for Hilltop and I want it to be just as profitable our other ventures." Gregory sits, he picks up a pipe and begins to fill it with tobacco. A scowl appears on his face.

"Negotiating with some of the locals has proven more challenging then I had hoped." Gregory lights his pipe and inhales the smoke into his lungs.

"What seems to be the problem there?" Rick asks as he gazes out the French doors, watching the nearby beach.

"The problem is that I could be the majority controller of sugar, produce, and textile in this region except I don't have that much land. The land that does I don't own and the owners won't sell it to me." Greg replied, rubbing his fingers together.

Rick eyed Gregory suspiciously. Paul laughed then. "What father means is that the owners have found our offer, insulting, their words"

"What was the offer?" Andrew Grimes asks, stroking his beard.

"Well over 50 pounds" Gregory sighed, exhaling smoke.

"Well the landowner and his daughter deemed it insulting. They want a significant percent of the sales. They also want to remain the owners of the land. In exchange we can farm the land." Paul shrugged.

"His daughter?" Rick asks

"Yes when we first contacted the Moreau's we were just expecting the father, Ezekiel. However, his daughter, Michonne, is his business partner and has been to every meeting with him." Paul continues.

Andrew Grimes frowns. "I find it rather off putting to do business with women."

"I find it rather off putting to do business with their ki-" Gregory starts before Paul interjects.

"They are native to this Island. Certainly not the only affluent Caribbean family here but unarguably the wealthiest. The have considerable influence on the others we had hoped to do business with."

"I am afraid things are strained between us at the moment." Gregory admitted "I uh, may, have said some things that were taken by them as disrespectful."

"Father, you know as well as I that you crossed a line." Paul said, fixing his father with a stare and raised eyebrows.

"Having known your father since our days in the royal guard I know only too well how poorly Gregory negotiates" Andrew Grimes chuckled as he stood.

Gesturing toward Rick "My son is an expert negotiator and I am sure he can handle this. Now let's go eat, I am famished."

After dinner the elder members of the Grimes family wanted to sleep. Rovias provided an entire wing of the house for their stay. Rick laid in the first bed that wasn't in a room that swayed in a month but still sleep didn't come. Rick found himself sitting on the wraparound balcony outside of his room, starring at the moon and listening to the waves lap across the beach. Rick suddenly wanted to see the beach. The beach was just beyond a strip of rainforest that ran the length of the Rovia property. Rick dressed quickly in a pair of trousers, an unbuttoned shirt, and no shoes.

Rick then grabbed his royal guard issued gun and fastened his gun belt around his waist. As stealthily as a thief Rick exited the house and made his way to the strip of rainforest. As luck would have it he found a dirt path that lead to the beach. The moon acting as a giant light guiding him through the dark until he reached the sand. Rick's bare feet touched the sand and the sea breeze flew over him. The moonlight shined on the surface of the water, lighting the stretch of beach.

Rick wasn't certain how long he wondered down the beach. His mind drifting to everything he had done with his life up until this point, unable to stop thinking about what was next for him.

 _What do you want for you?_

Rick looked up suddenly and noticed a large white mansion a few yards ahead of him. Rick turned around to see how far from Hilltop he was. Not only could Rick not see Hilltop but it was completely dark in the direction he had come. The moon's light shined down over him and the area before him. The waves came on to the beach's shore angrily, huge enough to sweep someone out to sea.

Rick decided his safest option was to go in the direction of the white mansion. Rick headed back into the rainforest that ran along the beach. After walking for a while longer Rick could sense that he was not alone. The trees, bushes rustled and Rick drew his gun and looked around. Scanning the area behind him, the path he had come from was still dark.

Then Rick heard a noise so soft, he wasn't even sure he had heard it but he turned around quickly, gun raised. Rick's breath caught in his chest and his eyes widened. In front of him the moonlight sparkled on a shiny blade that was pointed in his direction. Holding the blade was a woman wearing all white, her deep brown eyes sparkled angrily in the moonlight, her chest heaved rapidly, her dreadlocks hung all around her head, long and thick. The light from the moon danced all over her dark skin, she glowed like an angel would, Rick thought.

Then she spoke "I thought Paul and I had an understanding. Are the Rovias sending assassins now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanna say thank you so much to everyone who follows this story, reviewed, and liked it. Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I really hope you keep enjoying it. Any criticisms or comments are greatly appreciated.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Then she spoke "I thought Paul and I had an understanding. Are the Rovias sending assassins now?"

Rick was horrified by the accusation but he noted the amusement in her voice, as a smile played on her lips, and the anger was gone from her eyes. Rick lowered his weapon and as he did, she did as well. Rick continued to stare at her, his eyes ran all over the beautiful form in front of him. She was wearing a long white dress, perhaps a night garment.

Rick's eyes traveled from her toes up, taking in her bare feet, long legs, her sword being held at her side, gripped tightly by her small but clearly strong hands. His eyes traveled up her long, curvy torso, lingering just a moment at the swell of her breasts. They moved up her long, elegant neck to her plump lips, over the arches of her nose, and into her deep, brown eyes.

Eyes which were busy traveling over his own form, from the feet up, over his long legs and lean form. Over his strong jaw and finally connecting with his blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, both consumed by an emotion that neither could describe or had ever felt before.

"I am not an assassin." Rick finally spoke.

The woman smiled, tossing her dreads over her shoulder and placed a hand on hip, gripping her sword tighter. "If you're not out here to kill us on behalf of The Hilltop, what are you doing out here?"

"How do you know I am from Hilltop?"

"They're the only English settlement close to us…and besides we don't have many English men walking through our rainforests."

Rick placed his gun back in holster. "I am a guest of the Rovias. What sort of agreement do you have with them?"

The woman elegantly swung her sword into its sheath strapped to her back. "Perhaps you should ask them."

"Does this have anything to do with them purchasing land on this island?" Rick inquired

The woman signed "So they did send for reinforcements. Who exactly are you?"

"I am Lord Richard Grimes, but please call me Rick." He reached out his hand to her. The woman eyed his hand only for a moment before she reached out and gripped his. It was like touching fire. A current of pure energy raced through him and looking into her eyes, Rick knew she felt it too.

"I am Michonne Moreau." Michonne gently tried to tug her hand away but Rick held it, turning it over in his hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly, his blue eyes watched her brown ones, watched her breath catch for just a second.

Rick released her hand then. Michonne pulled her hand to her chest and gazed at him. "What are you doing out here?" Her brown eyes narrowed.

Rick took a deep breath and exhaled quickly. "I am quite lost or rather, I am afraid to travel back the way I came."

Michonne looked behind him. The massive waves still lapped angrily on the beach and it was still very dark in that direction. "Well I suppose you could stay at The Kingdom until first light and I'll take you back to Hilltop."

Michonne began to walk in the direction of the giant white mansion and Rick fell in step beside her. Michonne navigated carefully along a dirt path that lead away from the beach. The light from the moon poured down over them.

"The Kingdom?" Rick asked looking at Michonne.

"Yes, the name of my father's settlement. My mother came up with the name when the house was painted all white. Michonne turned and smiled at Rick. "Like the kingdom of heaven." She continued forward quickly.

"It does look quite heavenly." Rick said softly to himself, his eyes not leaving Michonne.

They reached a clearing and similar to Hilltop's, little cottages dotted the massive property in front of the glowing white house.

"Come on, you can stay in this cottage, no one lives here now." Michonne said going for the one closest to the clearing. They entered and Michonne went over to a lantern and lit it with some matches laying nearby. She placed the lantern on the table and gestured toward a chair. Michonne removed her sword and sat down while Rick sat across from her. Michonne laid her hands flat on the table and looked at Rick. "So, you're here to help the Rovias take my home from me."

Rick sharply inhaled "No of course not." Rick thought back to his conversation with the Rovias earlier. "I am here to help make us all infinitely more successful while keeping all parties involved happy."

Rick couldn't keep his eyes off of her, watched her intently, grateful for the light of the lantern allowing him an even better view of her features. "What sort of agreement do you have with the Rovias?" repeating his question from earlier.

"The Rovias have agreed to stay off our land, away from our farms until we reach some sort of business arrangement." Michonne leaned back in her chair, away from the light of the lantern, crossed her arms under her breasts. "Personally after the way Mr. Gregory Rovia behaved I can't say I want anything to do with them. Paul convinced us to reconsider when he agreed to stay off our land for the time being."

"Please forgive me madam, I didn't know about the arrangement." Rick said apologetically

Michonne leaned on the table, propping her elbow up, resting her chin in her hand. "A little late for an evening stroll isn't it?"

"I couldn't sleep. My family and I just arrived here today. I should be tired, but I suppose the sea just called to me." Rick explained.

Michonne smiled a knowing smile. "The sea can be quite the siren." She sat up straight then, a look of concern on her face. "Your wife will be very worried about you."

"I am not married." Rick said quickly, nearly mentioning his failed engagement. "I am here with my parents. I have been in the royal guard since I was 18 and I recently finished my assignments. My father is a merchant like the Rovias, they invited us here. They seem to believe this land holds much promise for our families."

Michonne nodded "It would seem that since the French left there has been renewed interest in this island."

"It's absolutely incredible from what I have seen so far." Rick said his eyes holding Michonne's own eyes. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes, studying one another. Michonne tore her eyes away from his finally, pressing her palms flat against the table and standing up. Rick stood up as well.

"You should rest. I'll be back in the morning to escort you back to Hilltop."

Rick nearly asked her to stay but he merely nodded. "Thank you."

Michonne grabbed her sword and walked out of the cottage. Rick watched as she moved quickly past the other cottages until finally reaching the white mansion and disappearing inside. Rick was suddenly very tired. He removed his shirt and gun belt, placed them on the table and moved into the bedroom, carrying the lantern. Placing the light down, he extinguished the flame. Rick laid down in the soft bed, his eyes closed immediately. Michonne's face appeared before him. Rick smiled in his sleep, her name a whisper on his lips.

Michonne walked into the cottage as the sun rose slowly over the island. Placing a basket of breakfast on the table and propped her sword against the wall by the door. Michonne noticed his shirt on the table, grabbing it, she went to rouse the English stranger from his sleep. The early rays of sunlight streamed through a partially closed curtain in the bedroom window. Its rays highlighting the chestnut in his hair and one ray of light shined across his eyelashes, another on the soft curls of his chest. He slept so soundly Michonne wondered how long it had been since he had slept. Michonne ached to touch him but didn't want to disturb his peaceful slumber.

 _You don't even know him_ Michonne admonished herself.

 _Why does it feel like I have always known him_?

Michonne let out a frustrated sigh that was louder then she intended and it roused Rick from his sleep. Rick lifted his head toward her and a sleepy smile crossed his face at the sight of her. For a moment he believed he was still dreaming.

Michonne shyly returned his smile. "Good morning, I uh, brought breakfast if you're hungry."

Rick slowly sat up and Michonne turned away slightly, handing him his shirt. It wasn't uncustomary to see shirtless me on this tropical island but Michonne had never been in a bedroom with a shirtless man in her life.

"Thank you, Madam." Rick said grabbing it.

Michonne nodded still looking in the other direction and went back to the kitchen. She busied herself placing the items she hurriedly grabbed from the kitchen in her home on the table, setting Rick's gun belt on a hook by the door. Rick exited the room and surveyed the meal of fresh berries, sliced bread, and some jam. Michonne also had a canteen of fresh water.

"Do you want some jam on your coco bread?" she asked while she picked up a slice of the bread.

Rick nodded as he sat down. Watching her in the burgeoning light of the sun. Michonne wore simple brown sandals, a ruby red long skirt, a flowing white tunic that stopped just at her elbows and stopped just above her belly button. A white shell neck adorned her lovely neck, beaded bracelets on her wrist, and large red wooden hoop earrings on her ears. Her long dreads where piled on her head covered by red scarf.

"You don't have to trouble yourself, Michonne. I can do it myself." Rick said suddenly feeling bad for having broken an agreement between the Moreau and Rovia families. Then having her make him breakfast as if he had been an invited guest.

"My grandmother does this for me when I have breakfast, it feels nice to do it for someone else. Even if he is trespassing." Her eyes alit with humor as she placed his plate of coco bread with jam and fresh berries in front of him.

Rick laughed. "Well thank you. This looks amazing."

"Grandma's coco bread and tropical fruit jam is amazing." Michonne said with pride, smiling.

"Coco bread?" Rick asked as he took a bite into the bread. The bread was sweet, soft, with hints of a flavor he couldn't place. The tropical fruit jam on top sweet, tangy, and very refreshing.

"It's made with coconut milk. So we call it coco bread."

Michonne poured him water and sat down opposite of him to have her own breakfast. They ate with no conversation for several minutes, Rick was completely famished he ate very little of the Rovia dinner. As the meal came to an end Michonne informed Rick they would be traveling on horseback.

"Horseback?" Rick said perplexed

"Yes, Hilltop is nearly 5 miles away" Michonne said taking a sip of her water. "You really must have had a lot on your mind to wonder so far?" she stated while looking in his eyes, then beginning to pack away the basket of items she brought.

Rick finished his own water and stood to help her. Placing items that were uneaten away in the basket, wiping the crumbs from the plates and placing them in the basket. He sighed then.

"I did." Rick said. Michonne nodded in understanding and grabbed her sword, sliding the sheath that encased it over her head and in between her shoulders.

Rick fastened his gun belt around his waist and Michonne said he could wear a pair of sandals that were left behind by the previous owner.

"Are you ready to go?" Michonne said, placing the basket in the crook of her arm.

 _No. I would rather stay here and talk to you all day._

The thought startled him so badly that Rick didn't trust himself to not speak the words. So he nodded. The sun was still rising and signs of life could be seen in the cottages nearby. People were up, beginning to get dressed, and preparing breakfast. Michonne led him to a large stable on the property. Inside was a young boy, dressed in linen shorts, wearing a tan unbuttoned shirt, and sandals. He was very busy pitching hay from a carriage into a large pile in the corner of the stable.

"Good Morning, Noah." Michonne called to him

"Good Morn, Ms. Michonne." The boy said still very focused on his task. Michonne went to a table that was sat back in the stables and placed their breakfast basket down on it.

"I brought you some coco bread, granny's jam, berries, and water" Michonne said her hands on her hips.

"Awwwww Ms. Michonne, you know how much I love your granny's jam. Thank you." Noah said finally stopping his task and walking to her, a smile on his face.

"Granny knows which is why she makes extra." Then she leaned closer to Noah "Is Nellie feed and ready to go for a ride this morning?"

"You know I always get Nellie ready first thing in the morning just in case you ride her." Noah said surveying the basket of breakfast on the table behind her.

Michonne smiled happily and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Noah." Noah smiled even wider but it quickly fell away when he laid his eyes on Rick, whose hand Michonne grabbed and led to another area of the large stable, Rick nodded in greeting to Noah as Michonne pulled him behind her.

Michonne approached a stall where a large, brown thoroughbred horse was waiting for her. Michonne's excitement was palpable. The animal was clearly just as excited to see her, her tail wagged to and fro. Michonne kissed the animal on the nose. "Good morning, beautiful." Michonne quickly began to saddle Nellie, gently, speaking softly to her all the while. "Nellie tends to be nervous. I am the only one who can really ride her, she has thrown people before, my father nearly gave her away but I have worked with her."

Rick smiled "She so clearly adores you. You obviously mean a great deal to her."

Michonne smiled a smile with so much happiness, her eyes lit up, and he thought his heart would beat out of his chest. '" You don't mind me ridding in front do you?" Michonne stated as she climbed unto the horse, grabbing her skirt so it wouldn't trip her up, sitting side saddle.

Rick didn't mind at all but didn't want that to be so obvious. "I don't get my own horse?" Rick joked

"My father might notice a horse missing, besides it's harder to bring two horses back instead of one. Michonne said barely finishing her speech as Rick climbed up behind her, tentatively placing his hands on her waist.

"Well madam, your logic is simply impeccable and I shan't argue with you further." Rick said, Michonne looked at him laughing.

"Very good then. Hold on." Michonne nudged Nellie into a gallop and off they went out of the stables.

Noah stood eating coco bread, excess jam on his nose, staring confused at the pair as the two rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the love. Thank you, thank you.**

 **I really appreciated the questions I got as well.**

 **Fitola: I just really love period films. It was actually based on my love for movies like, well basically Jane Austen adaptions, The Other Boleyn Girl, but the Sally Hemming story, and I saw Belle recently and that was quite inspiring and I could see adding elements of that into this. Also I haven't seen Palm Tree in the Show but I see that it is on Netflix so I will be watching. I see the gifs all the time and had no idea what movie it was from. So glad you like it. I am gonna use bits and pieces of actual rules from those eras but they will be different for this story**

 **Also to the one Guest who asked about the legality of land ownership, I have it all plotted out and it will reveal it self in due time. Also Michonne riding side saddle is just how someone of her status, like you mentioned would do. It was just how women rode at the time. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne slowed Nellie to a walk once she felt they were a safe enough distance from The Kingdom settlement. "Noah won't say anything but I can't be certain about anyone else." Michonne said explaining why she didn't introduce Rick to the young stable hand.

"It's quite alright. I guess everyone knows about the Rovias wanting your land." Rick said

"Some do, but that's not the reason they would look at me like I am crazy for helping you" Michonne said, her voice suddenly wistful.

"It's because I am English." Rick says

Rick watches as Michonne nods. Rick was familiar with the revolt between the French, Jamaicans, and British that happened when Rick was just a little boy. The French and Jamaicans banded together to defeat the British, forcing them to surrender their claim over the island. Jamaican and British parliaments drew up peace treaties to prevent anything like what occurred again. Relationships have been relatively quiet between the British and Jamaicans, everything courteous, and but never forgotten.

Rick wanted to inquire more about what her family's involvement had been in the revolt, as obviously they didn't seem to trust the English. It made Rick wonder why she had even helped him in the first place.

Before Rick could question her, Michonne suddenly exclaimed, "Oh wow look!" Nellie shuffled nervously under Rick and Michonne. "Oh I am so sorry Nellie." She said stroking the back of the horse's head, soothing the anxious creature.

"What do you see?" Rick asked, subconsciously tightening his grip on Michonne's waist

"Look just there" Michonne said in calmer, quieter tone, pointing to a strange tree. Rick wasn't quite sure what it was he was seeing but he assumed it was some sort of fruit. Michonne pulled herself from Rick's grasp, dismounting Nellie. Kissing Nellie on the nose and stroking it gently. Michonne moved toward the strange tree. Rick dismounted Nellie and stood next to the creature, watching as Michonne unsheathed her sword. With one rapid, fluid motion Michonne separated the fruit from the tree. She jumped back to avoid being hit by the fruit.

Nellie whined and began to back up, shaking her head. Rick instinctively grabbed her reins. "Shhh, there, there, Michonne is just fine." The horse tried to back away again but Rick held the reins firmly, gently caressing Nellie's head. Rick spoke in quiet, soothing tones and soon Nellie seemed to calm again. Rick then turned his attention back to Michonne. She stood wide eyed, mouth agape, staring at Rick. Rick worried he had been too rough with Nellie.

"Oh Michonne, I am so sorry- "Rick began to apologize.

"No, no" Michonne said quickly, looking at Rick in awe. "Nellie usually only calms for me and anyone else who tries says it takes them ages."

Rick smiled. "Then I am most pleased I was able to calm her so quickly." Rick then turned his attentions to the strange fruit on the rainforest ground. "What is that?"

Michonne grinned at Rick "This Mr. Grimes…" she bent to pick up the fruit. "…Is a pineapple." Michonne shifted the fruit from hand to hand, enjoying the light pokes from the spiky fruit.

"Is that not painful?" Rick eyeing the fruit as Michonne moved it from hand to hand.

"Not at all." Michonne reached for his hand. Rick stepped closer, holding out his hand to her. Michonne grabbed his wrist, and again he felt _it_ , his heart began to pound. Placing his hands together, Michonne gave him the fruit. The spikes while not pleasant were certainly not painful.

"Ah, I see what you mean." Rick examined the fruit and then looked at Michonne. "Have you eaten these before?"

"Only once before." Michonne said absent mindedly rubbing her hands together. "We have learned a lot about them. They take about two years to grow and can make you quite ill if you eat it when it's not ripe."

"Is this one ripe?' Rick asked

"Yes, once you separate it from the tree it no longer ripens, so it's very crucial _when_ you cut it down. We have been trying to add them among our produce for sale, hopefully it travels well so we can distribute it in other places." Michonne said looking at the fruit. Rick could see her mind at work, her passion for her business as great as any of the other business men he had ever worked with. His admiration for this woman was growing more and more.

"May I try it?" Rick asked smiling down at Michonne. Michonne nodded, smiling back at him. They traveled from the rainforest path on foot, Michonne leading Nellie until they reached the beach. Nellie was left to graze on a thick patch of grass in the shade not far from the sand. On the beach, Rick took off his shirt, laying it on the sand. Michonne removed her sword and gingerly sat on his shirt, holding the fruit. Rick removed a sheathed knife from his pocket and sat across from her.

"So how do I open this contraption?" Rick said frowning at the fruit, Michonne giggled and began instructing him on how to cut it open. Rick deftly sliced the skin from the fruit and cut a few portions off. Michonne placed the remaining fruit in a handkerchief she had gotten from Nellie's saddle bag, on her lap. Rick handed Michonne a piece.

"Alright here goes" Rick said raising his own portion to his lips, raising his eyebrows at her. Michonne simply smiled and watched in anticipation. Rick touched a tongue to the fruit, savoring a sweet, slightly sour flavor before taking a bite. It was very sweet and Rick loved it.

"Mmm, this is quite delicious." Rick said watching Michonne eat her portion.

"It will be a wonderful addition to what we produce already." Michonne stated munching on the pineapple "is this the strangest fruit you've ever eaten?"

"I would venture to say in India I had strange fruit. I think you would enjoy Mangosteen." Rick said eating the last of his portion and going for another. "It's sweet and refreshing."

"Mangosteen. I would like to try it." Michonne said finishing her own and watching Rick as he ate another slice.

"I'll ask my friends still stationed there if they can send some." Rick grinned at Michonne "We can see how well it travels and you can add it to your farm."

Michonne smiled shyly "Thank you." Michonne had another slice of the pineapple. They talked about Rick's time in India awhile longer and the growth of The Kingdom's farms. The pair then walked to the sea to rinse the sticky, sweet residue off their hands. They turned the stroll to the sea into race back to where they were sitting with Michonne counting down "1,2,3…Go!"

Michonne easily ran ahead of Rick, who didn't have much experience running barefoot on the warm sand, but quickly Rick found how he should do it and sprinted past Michonne. He laughed as he sat next to his shirt, Michonne collapsed on her back in the sun, laying on the shirt. They both needed to regain their breaths before speaking.

"You cheated somehow." Michonne said sitting up on her elbows, glaring at him, a smile played on her lips.

"I assure you Madam, I didn't cheat." Rick said laughing at her expression. He gazed at her for a moment. "Do I get a prize for winning our little race?" His tone was low and sensual, eyes involuntarily fell to her lips.

Michonne sat up then pulling her knees to her chest. "You can have the rest of the pineapple." She then focused her attention on the sea in front of them. Rick laughed again as he too began to watch the sea. Both lost in their own thoughts. Michonne was mainly confused, thinking about his gaze on her lips, not at all unaware of the intention behind it nor the heat behind his question.

Michonne allowed herself to think about what kissing Rick would be like. Michonne closed her eyes to the sea and imagined she felt his arms around her, his hands on her cheeks, stroking them. His voice sounded so far away, "I want you," his lips descending, then upon hers.

She could feel his eyes on her and she turned to look at him. His blue eyes were watching her so intently. Rick moved slightly, as if to move toward her. A flicker of panic, quickly replaced by anticipation raced through Michonne, as the two made eye contact. However, Nellie whined from her shady space on the thick grass. Michonne spun around, breaking eye contact with Rick, to look as the animal became spooked by a bird. It had flown out of a bush Nellie had intended to graze on.

Michonne stood quickly "We better get you back to Hilltop." Michonne strapped her sword on her back, gathered up the pineapple in the handkerchief, and headed over to Nellie. Nellie began to calm just hearing Michonne's voice.

Rick sighed to himself. An ever present question in his mind now had an answer, it seemed his sights were set to something impossible to ever obtain. Rick stood and gathered his shirt from the sand.

 _What do you want for you?_

"Why were you out there that night?" They had ridden in silence for quite a while, thinking of each other, when not talking to one another. "Could you not sleep as well?" Rick asked, the questions just rushing out.

Michonne took a deep breath, he watched her shoulders raise and fall from his sit behind her. "I sleep very well usually. It's this business with the Rovias, it's causing less than pleasant dreams. I was informed that the Rovias wouldn't rest until they got what they wanted and they had sent for reinforcements. Their passenger vessel came in yesterday and I couldn't help but wonder who they had sent for. It caused me unrest and I decided on a walk to the beach."

Rick's grip tightened on Michonne's waist slightly as he felt a strong desire to comfort her, hold her, hug away the anxiety she felt.

"So strange." Rick muttered more to himself than her. "I felt such peace as the ship docked in the harbor."

Michonne turned and smiled at him. "I do now think I was worried for nothing."

Rick laughed. "I am not intimidating, then?" Michonne laughed as well.

Rick and Michonne smiled at one another, again lost in each other's eyes. Before Michonne could answer a loud cry drew their attention to a woman in front of them.

"There he is!" Rick's mother shouted.

A small search party had been formed to look for Rick at the behest of his mother. The Rovias, Rick's parents, and a handful of servants were combing the rainforest and beach as Rick, Michonne, and Nellie came upon them.

"Oh my goodness, my dear boy!" Rick's mother lifted her skirts and began to run toward her son. Rick dismounted from Nellie. All the commotion began to make Nellie quite nervous.

"Easy girl." Michonne said comforting the lovely, nervous creature.

"Mother, I am quite alright." Rick said as his mother embraced him. He looked up at Michonne who just smiled at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement, as his mother worried over him. Rick reddened and pulled away from his mother as his father approached.

"I tried to tell your mother that a man who has spent most of his life in the Royal Guard certainly would be just fine on his own." Rick's father huffed, the portly man, struggling to breath after he ran over to his family.

"Well Rick has never been here before, none of us have. He also isn't here with the Royal Guard he is on his own. Anything could have happened." Rick's mother said as turned to glare at her husband before turning back to Rick. "This is my only child."

"Please forgive me for worrying you mother, but father is quite right I can take care of myself." Rick's father snorted, indicating that he had said as much and Rick's mother turned to glare at him again. Rick shook his head at his parents. He looked at Michonne then. Michonne was sitting straight up, regal, atop Nellie, as she glared at Gregory Rovia.

Gregory Rovia for his part didn't approach the group, shooting glances over at them before pretending his world revolved around giving orders to his servants. No doubt unnerved seeing Michonne after what had taken place between them. Rick made a mental note to find out what had transpired.

"Mother, father, this is Michonne Moreau," His mother and father turned to look up at Michonne and Michonne's attention were taken away from Gregory. "I, uh, did get a little lost." Rick's mother paled her, eyes growing wide. "but Michonne brought me back." Rick said quickly, smiling at Michonne who smiled back. "Michonne, these are my parents, Lord Andrew Grimes and Lady Georgina Grimes."

Michonne bowed her head slightly. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"As my husband and I are pleased to make yours." Lady Grimes bowed as well to Michonne. "Ms. Moreau, thank you so much for bringing my son back here." Rick's father bowed as well, beginning to sweat from the heat of the now noon sun.

"It was no trouble at all." Michonne said to Rick's mother. It was then that Paul nervously approached, his hat in hand, his long dark hair blew in the breeze.

"Good afternoon, Michonne." Paul said looking up at her

"Good afternoon, Paul." Michonne said her tone even as she looked at Paul.

"Please forgive me, Michonne, he didn't know about our arrangement." Paul said stepping closer, his deep blue eyes wide.

"It's fine, Paul." Michonne said turning to Rick and his parents "I really must be getting back home before my own family worries."

Rick looked up at Michonne. "We shall see you soon I hope." Rick couldn't feel the eyes of his parents or the Rovias on him, only Michonne's.

Her eyebrows raised slightly but she nodded at him. Michonne gave Nellie a few gentle commands and they took off in the direction they had come.

Rick watched until she was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my thanks to everyone for the reviews and questions on part 4. :D To the guest who asked about Paul and Michonne you'll you just have to wait and see. LOL or maybe this chapter answers some of your questions. On putting Lori and Shane in the tags, I wanted to add more people but you could only add 4 and then I don't think you could remove them because I did try.**

 **I hope this chapter isn't too boring or too long and it was going to be longer but I split it up so the next part should be up soon.**

 **Also a huge thank you to ForeverRichonne for making me cover art for this story. I love it soo much. :D**

 **I posted the image here but if you can't see it you can find it on Tumblr.**

 **post/147253958695/the-end-of-wanting-pt-5**

"Are you quite certain you're not hungry, my son? Georgina Grimes inquired of her son.

"No mother, Mic- Ms. Moreau provided a very filling breakfast." Rick said, fastening a button on his jacket sleeve. Rick trailed behind the group as they made their way toward the dining hall for a late luncheon. Rick was clean and dressed in fresh clothes. Paul also declined lunch and wanted to discuss pressing business matters with Rick. He hung back as the rest of the group moved forward, waiting for Rick to join him in his study.

"Well if you insist my dear" Rick's mother said turning back to Mrs. Rovia, continuing their conversation.

"Ms. Moreau? The same one from our conversation yesterday evening?" Andrew Grimes asked his son

"Indeed father, I seemed to have wondered unto their property." Rick said turning to Paul. "I am ready."

Gregory was mostly silent until he saw Paul also not joining them for luncheon. "Paul, are you not hungry as well?"

"No father, Rick and I have much to discuss, I shall inform you of our plans later." Paul said nodding at Rick and heading down a hallway opposite the dining hall.

Once inside Paul's modest little study, Paul shut the door hurriedly. "You must tell me everything. My goodness, was that a sword on her back? She looks so different when not coming to a business meeting. Certainly not less…intriguing…just different."

Paul stared off into nothingness while Rick frowned at him. Sitting down in a chair opposite Paul's desk, "Paul I didn't eat luncheon because you told me on the beach you wanted to discuss pressing business matters." Rick glared at him unable to contain his annoyance over the way Paul focused on Michonne.

"When I first met her, I assumed her father had brought her along to amuse her, but Michonne is the most adept woman I have ever met." Paul continued looking at Rick smiling, "You must forgive me but she is also very beautiful, it's a wonder she isn't married."

Rick stood suddenly, his entire body tense. "I am going to luncheon."

"Wait, wait, I do have a business proposal for you. How about you and I purchase a port in the harbor?" Paul asked sitting down at his desk. Rick sank back into the sit. Paul picked up some paperwork and began to read the details to Rick. "We could own it 50/50, the ports are important, essentially we're the gatekeepers of what gets on this island and want gets off. People who want to distribute internationally pay us to ship things."

 _"…she is also very beautiful; it's a wonder she isn't married."_

"Fine, Paul. Is that all?" Rick said looking at Paul, still annoyed. Paul smiled knowingly at Rick.

"Yes, we have a meeting tomorrow at noon."

Rick nodded as he stood and quickly exited the room.

Michonne returned home at mid noon, she greeted everyone she passed and headed to the stables. Michonne placed her sword on a hook near Nellie's stall. She removed the horse's saddle and saddle bag placing them on a table, she brushed the animal, cleaned her hooves, talking soothingly to the creature the whole time. Nellie for her part adored her grooming session.

Michonne's thoughts drifted to a moment in her life when she had been incredibly lost, had felt abandoned and Nellie had saved her.

Michonne could sense Noah's presence before she saw him. She smiled to herself as she finished brushing Nellie's legs, standing up straight, she began to gently clean Nellie's face and brush her mane.

"Hello, Noah." Michonne said cheerfully, not stopping her task and not turning to him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Michonne. You know I would have groomed Nellie for you." Noah said leaning next to the stall.

"I know, but I like to groom Nellie myself. I feel it bonds us." Michonne said smiling at Noah before returning to her task.

Noah nodded to himself and continued to lean next to the stall. Silence between the two lasted for a few minutes longer.

 _Here it comes_ Michonne thought to herself as she gave Nellie a sugar cube.

"So who was dat white man I saw earlier?" Noah finally asked standing up as Michonne exited the stall, laughing at the question she knew was coming.

"How did I know that was coming?" Michonne asked, still laughing as she walked over to the saddle bag.

"I am not being nosy or nothing, I am just looking out for you." Noah said following her over to the table.

"I know Noah. He was lost and he needed help getting back home." Michonne said, cleaning out the saddlebag.

"Well couldn't you have gotten Oscar to take him back wherever he came from?" Noah said crossing his arms. "He could have been dangerous."

Michonne paused.

 _I could have gotten Oscar to take him back to Hilltop. Rick could have been dangerous_.

Michonne nearly laughed at the thought. Rick perhaps could be dangerous but that night on the beach, those blue eyes so wide, so…lost…and then the way he looked at her…

Michonne could then feel Noah's concerned gaze upon her.

"Noah, I am a little insulted you don't think I can take care of myself." Michonne said raising an eyebrow at him. She resumed rummaging through the bag, pulling something slightly soft out of it. "Here, do you want the rest of this pineapple?"

Noah's eyes lit up. "I thought it would be awhile before they were ready to eat?"

"This is a wild one I found today." Michonne gazed at the fruit, wrapped in the handkerchief, remembering her time on the beach with Rick.

"Whoa, thank you, Michonne" Noah took the fruit and walked off leaving her in peace.

Michonne returned home shortly after cleaning out Nellie's saddle bag. Many would consider the outside of the white mansion quite plain but the inside was warm and each room had a character all its own. Rich wood floors of varying finishes lay in every room. The foyer with its dark wood floors, the walls white, greenery and bright flowers everywhere.

Michonne passed through the foyer, pausing briefly to smell a floral arrangement of wildflowers and hibiscus, before heading down a hall into the kitchen where she knew her grandmother, Jacqueline Delacroix, would be. Michonne's grandmother was brought to France as a child, as a slave, but was rescued during an uprising by former slaves. When she was 17 she married an African man, George Delacroix, who had been born free in France and together they had 5 children, including Michonne's mother.

Michonne always called her granny and her granny loved to cook. After only coco bread, jam, berries, and pineapple for breakfast she was starving. Before Michonne even walked into the kitchen she could smell something simmering and things baking.

"No, no, no, child you can't ignore this it will boil over." Michonne smiled as she entered the kitchen, propping her sword against the wall by the door, she saw her granny instructing one of the young cooks. "Yes, yes very good." Jacqui looked up then as she saw her granddaughter enter the kitchen. Wiping her hands on her apron she went to Michonne, hugging her tight. Pulling back but not breaking their embrace "I missed you this morning at breakfast."

Michonne kissed her granny's forehead before pulling apart completely and sitting at the table. "I missed you too but I wanted to take Nellie out." She said trying to avoid eye contact with her. Michonne really didn't enjoy lying to her family but it was probably best they didn't know she spent her night and morning with an English stranger.

"I saw my jam and coco bread were gone, the berries I was saving for tonight's dessert are missing." Jacqui said grabbing a large bunch of collard greens and sitting across the table from her granddaughter. Michonne waited until her grandmother split the bunch in half, giving the other half to her.

"Well," Michonne began as she started to take the leaves from the stem, placing the leaves in a large bowl on the table and discard the stem in a basket her granny placed nearby. "I knew I was going to see Noah so I brought enough for him."

Making quick work of cleaning the collards Michonne discarded another stem. "I am so sorry about the berries. I can go and fetch more if you like."

"No bother, child. Oscar will bring me more later." Jacqui informed Michonne as she finished destemming one bunch of collards and started on another. "Did Noah enjoy the jam?"

"He can't get enough of it." Michonne said laughing, finally finishing her bunch of collards.

Michonne was about to grab another bunch when she noticed her father's breakfast tray sitting near the sink. Michonne stood and observed it.

"Did Anita have a chance to clean this yet?" Michonne turned to her granny.

Jacqui looked at the tray. "No Oscar just brought it down not too long ago."

"He ate everything." Michonne said smiling

"I saw that." Jacqui smiled at her granddaughter and Michonne turned around smiling at her.

"I am going to go see him." Michonne kissed her granny on the forehead, grabbed her sword, and began to leave the kitchen.

"You two better not get into any business chatter, lunch will be served soon." Jacqui called after her.

Michonne ascended a large staircase that was just beyond the foyer and hurried down a long hallway. She came to stop at a set of double doors, knocking, Michonne called out "Papa, it's me, I am coming in."

Michonne opened the door and walked into the room without waiting for a response. She never had. Lying in the middle of a king size bed, her father was propped up against pillows, documents surrounding him. Various deeds, contracts, and bills of sale were lightly rustled in the breeze from the open balcony doors. Michonne placed her sword on a table by the door. She kicked off her sandals, sighing softly with contentment as her feet touched the soft, cushy Persian rug that decorated her father's cherry wood floors.

Michonne climbed in the bed beside him, kissing his cheek, and snuggling next to him. "Ah there is my beautiful baby girl." Ezekiel said squeezing her close to him. Michonne beamed up happily at her father. A large man at over 6ft tall and wider than two large palm trees, he had always been her hero.

"Hi Papa, what's all this? I thought Dr. Bob advised you to rest." Michonne said shaking her head at all the paper work.

"Ah Chonne, I can't lay here all day doing nothing. It would drive your papa mad." Ezekiel laughed "I had Tyreese bring some paperwork that needed proofing."

Michonne nodded, sighing to herself as she reached for one of the documents. It was a sales offer drawn up by the Rovias. It was an insult.

Michonne remembered the last meeting they had with the Rovias. They had all gathered, again, this time in Gregory's study. Michonne could sense that her continued presence annoyed him. Paul had seemed more amused to be doing business with a woman. When he saw how educated and serious Michonne was his demeanor toward her changed, treating her as he would any business man he worked with.

Paul's main interest was to increase profits for Hilltop but he would remain a gentleman until the bitter end. If Michonne's constant rejection of his company's offers frustrated him, it never showed. Paul was very patient and very determined. So was Michonne, and in no uncertain terms would anyone ever undervalue her father's hard work. Gregory Rovia seemed determined to do just that.

Ezekiel made a noise of disgust looking at the document Michonne held. "Fyah fi yuh!" He spat out the word angrily. "That Gregory, if you hadn't stopped me that day, baby girl, I would have…"

Michonne could feel her father seething. "Hush now, papa. Don't get upset, don't lose yourself over them." Michonne said, rubbing his arm, trying to soothe her father. Michonne wished desperately that her techniques to soothe Nellie worked on him as well.

"I hate we may have no choice but do business with them." Ezekiel shook with fury, his frustration evident, his sadness palpable. "Give these people my land…"

Michonne stood and got fresh water from a jug sitting on a table. As Michonne poured the water she tried to keep the tears that threatened to spill from falling. Her father's fears were her own and fears for his health consumed her as she tried to hide them in his presence.

"Please papa drink this."

Ezekiel started to decline but seeing the unshed tears in his child's eyes subsided his rage. He took a deep breath and reached for the cup, swallowing down the water. Michonne exhaled the breath she'd been holding and sat next to him on the bed again, this time facing him. Michonne held his hand that wasn't holding the cup, bringing it her lips, she kissed it.

"Papa, you have my word that this land will remain ours. I won't let anyone take it from us." Michonne finally let the tears spill, holding his hand tight.

"I know, baby girl." Ezekiel said, tears falling from his cheeks "I know."

 **xxxXXXXXxxxx**

The carriage swayed to and fro, speeding past the vibrant green and rich browns of the Jamaican terrain. Michonne sat with her back straight, pressed against the swaying carriage, staring out the window. She really had no choice but to sit straight wearing an, uncomfortable, corseted French designer dress.

Michonne was headed into Port Antonio, it was just a few miles from the only harbor on the island. Wealthy settlers from Europe and many wealthy Jamaican families choose to live in the town. Every day it was becoming more and more a mix of European and Jamaican culture.

Michonne came to Port Antonio every few months or so to meet with the Moreau family lawyer and to visit friends who stayed in town. Today Michonne needed to secure the future of The Kingdom. To do that Michonne had begun the process of purchasing a port in the harbor. The island of Jamaica and its surrounding sea made getting things in and out a priority. The mountainous terrain and thick rainforest made that difficult.

Jamaican parliament established early on the harbor was the only approved place for distribution to take place, for people to legally come in and out of the island. They also quickly monetized it, so if you owned a dock on the harbor you had control of what comes in and what comes out. For a long time, the Moreau family distributed through family friend Monsieur Beaumont, who owned Beaumont shipping Inc. Henri Beaumont was desperate to go back to France with his family but due to the war it wouldn't be cheap. So Henri was selling his business and his dock. For The Kingdom that meant complete and total freedom from the Rovia's because they now owned every dock on the harbor. French settlers sold off their businesses to recoup their losses during the war. The Rovias had been right there to take advantage of it.

The carriage reached Port Antonio and pulled in front of Beaumont Shipping Inc. Noah opened the door and helped Michonne out of the carriage. Noah tugged at the collar of his dress shirt and Michonne giggled.

"I am sorry Noah, it's just there's certain way to dress when coming here. Honestly, I feel they take us more seriously if we dress like them" Michonne said reaching up to adjust the collar for him.

"I don't mind at all Ms. Michonne." Noah said looking around. This was his first trip into Port Antonio and he was fascinated by everything he saw.

Michonne smiled. "Ok now take the carriage to our house on 3214 Xavier Lane. Give them this note so they know it's from me and who you are." Michonne handed him the note. Reaching for his hand Michonne placed the coins on his palm. "These are for you to spend as you wish and I should be done in 2 hours' time."

Noah smiled wider. "Thank you, Ms. Michonne."

"Go on, enjoy your day, Noah." Michonne said smiling.

Noah nodded and climbed atop the carriage. As he pulled away Michonne climbed the steps to Beaumont shipping Inc. Entering, Michonne was greeted by Henri's assistant who sat at a desk outside of Henri's office.

"Bonjour monsieur, je suis Michonne Moreau Je suis ici pour voir, monsieur Henri Beaumont." Michonne spoke in French.

"Ay, Bonjour Mademoiselle Moreau, monsieur Beaumont est en réunion en ce moment mais il devrait être disponible sous peu." The assistant nodded towards seats in the foyer. "vous pouvez attendre dans le salon . S'il y a quelque chose que je peux obtenir pour vous s'il vous plaît laissez -moi savoir madame.

Michonne bowed slightly at the assistant and took a seat in the elegant foyer of the shipping company. After the conversation with her father yesterday Michonne knew finally acquiring this company and the dock in the harbor would put them both at ease. The door behind Henri's assistant opened and Michonne stood, smiling, ready to greet him once his guests exited.

Michonne's smile quickly fell when she saw Paul Rovia and Rick Grimes emerge from Henri's office. The two men shook hands with Henri. Michonne closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath but the corset made it nearly impossible. She was so upset and steady, calm breaths wouldn't come.

"Michonne?"

Michonne opened her eyes and looked into the face of Rick Grimes, still as handsome as she remembered, which only made her angrier because she was so attracted to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow thanks to everyone who has followed and left reviews. I really feel so honored.**

 **Also the guest who mentioned they saw my story recommended on Tell It To The Dead, that is insanely cool. The era is set around the 1800s. :D**

 **As always reviews, suggestions, and criticisms are always welcomed.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Rick's eyes involuntarily traveled all over her form, clad in a light grey, corseted dress. Her hair swept into an elegant updo, little pearl accented pins held it in place. Rick noticed immediately that her sword wasn't with her.

 _So this is what Paul meant._ _This is the Michonne he always sees._

Michonne could assume any matter of dress and, to Rick, she was always beautiful.

"Michonne?" Rick spoke softly, noting her closed eyes, oblivious to her distress. Then Michonne opened her eyes and starred into his. Rick couldn't read her expression and it bothered him.

Michonne blinked rapidly "Mr. Grimes." She gave a small nod of greeting.

"No sword today?" Rick asked smiling, prolonging his time with her.

"I am afraid that sort of accoutrement doesn't go with this particular dress." Michonne said, giving him a small smile. Rick thought her smile seemed so sad but the words in his thoughts couldn't be stopped.

"You're so beautiful."

Rick turned bright red as soon the words escaped his lips. Michonne's eyes went down to the floor. She could tell that he hadn't meant to say those words, she didn't have time to think about how he must have been thinking those words. Rick certainly wasn't only the man to say them to her and now was not the time to be distracted.

"Excuse me."

"I mean your dress is very lovely, and you look, well you always look- "A flustered, Rick began to explain.

Michonne laughed then. Not the sweet, joyful laugh from their last meeting. It was a very sad, soft laugh that didn't light up her eyes as Rick had become accustomed to seeing. It was then he became aware that maybe she wasn't entirely pleased to see him, that something was wrong.

"No, Mr. Grimes. I am here to see Monsieur Beaumont." Michonne said gesturing toward the gentleman as he and his assistant discussed a document the assistant presented to him. Michonne was also trying to spare Rick embarrassment from his outburst and get on with the task she had come to Port Antonio for.

"Please forgive me." Rick said stepping aside a blush painting his cheeks.

Paul who stood just behind Rick, observing the exchange with amusement, greeted Michonne as she passed by.

"Ms. Moreau." Paul said with a nod of his head.

"Mr. Rovia. Michonne greeted, nodding her own head.

The men turned to leave, a still visibly embarrassed Rick made eye contact with Michonne. Something about the way he looked at her tugged fiercely at her heartstrings. "Mr. Grimes." Rick and Paul stopped, turning to Michonne.

"Thank you for your compliment. You…look very nice as well…very handsome today." Michonne said, giving him a genuine smile.

Henri Beaumont finished with his assistant and greeted Michonne, leading her into his office. Rick stared after her, his mouth slightly agape.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Clever, clever girl." Paul said breaking the silence in the carriage as they rode back to Hilltop. Rick was deep in a reverie about Michonne. He finally decided that he needed to explore what he felt for her. First thing is writing to his friend in India about sending Mangosteen to Jamaica and perhaps something else he had eyed when he was there. Rick's reverie was disrupted however by Paul.

"What are you speaking about? Rick asked turning to Paul.

"Henri Beaumont owns the only docks on the harbor Hilltop doesn't. The Beaumont Shipping Company transports goods for Hilltop as well The Kingdom." Paul said rubbing his fingers together, observing his nails, waiting for Rick to fully absorb the information.

Rick thought about the meeting they just had with Beaumont . "We'd ruin them." He said sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, finally realizing why Michonne had been so distant with him earlier.

"Not if she can offer Henri Beaumont a better deal." Paul said "I would say she can't but Henri is a family friend of the Moreaus. In due time, we will find out what's more important to him. His livelihood or his friends."

Rick felt ill as he sat back in the carriage, his own mind racing. Perhaps Henri Beaumont would choose his friends. Rick, despite whatever monetary gain he would loss, genuinely hoped Beaumont would choose Michonne.

When Rick and Paul arrived back to Hilltop, Rick quickly headed for his room.

"Rick," Paul called after him. "I thought you and I were playing billiards before supper?"

"Yes, Paul I need to write a letter to my friend in India and I shall join shortly." Rick stated and continued to his room.

Rick sat at his desk and wrote to his friend, Eugene Porter, an engineer and perhaps one of the smartest men he had ever met. Eugene was also loyal and Rick could count on him for assistance. Once the letter was completed Rick's valet took it to be delivered.

Rick found Paul setting up the pool table in the Rovias large billiard room. Dark, rich mahogany woods and dark upholstery dominated the room. A tropical breeze traveled through the French doors and the sounds of the sea lapping against the shore replaced music. Rick entered, removing his jacket, and rolling up his sleeves.

 _Paul wants to play games, then let the gaming commence._

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Please have a sit, _mon cher_." Monsieur Beaumont said. Michonne continued to stand.

" _L'oncle Henri_ , what did they offer you for your business and the docks?" Michonne asked

Monsieur Beaumont went and poured himself a scotch at his little drink cart near his desk. After taking a sip, he looked at Michonne.

"250,000 pounds." Henri Beaumont said, looking at the woman he had known since she was a baby.

"The Kingdom can do better than that." Michonne said smiling, exhaling with relief.

Henri Beaumont looked at Michonne then. "Plus 45% of sales from Hilltop distribution for the next 5 years." He stated quietly

Michonne's face fell and she all but collapsed into a chair in front of his desk. Michonne starred out the windows of his office, she could see the harbor in the distance. Large vessels pulling in and out, some simply docked while crews unloaded their wares, she could picture it all even though she wasn't close enough to see it.

Her hand pressed flat against her corseted midriff, feeling slightly nauseous, sick at the thought of losing her home, her land, and her business. Monsieur Beaumont handed her a glass of water. Michonne quietly thanked him as he kneeled down beside her.

"Don't fret, _mon cher_ , I haven't accepted their offer yet." Henri stated trying to soothe Michonne as he patted her hand. "I told them I needed time."

"I am not certain what else is there I can do." Michonne said quietly, handing Henri her empty glass. She felt defeated, like a total failure, imagining the disappointment her father would feel.

Henri took the glass and placed it upside down on the drink cart. He took a sip from his scotch and turned toward Michonne again.

"There is actually something you can do." Henri said

Michonne pulled her eyes away from the window, looking inquiringly at Monsieur Beaumont.

"You can marry." Henri said. Michonne's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open.

" _Oui, oui, mon cher."_ Henri said as he explained quickly "You are wealthy on your own, _oui,_ but marriage to the right person will increase your wealth enough to secure this place, the vessels, and the docks. If it was just me Michonne, I would sell this place to your family, _vous êtes ma famille,_ but I have Patricia and the children to consider."

Henri took another sip of his scotch. " _De retour en France se traduira par l'argent_."

Michonne nodded. Her father and Henri became friends many years before Michonne was born. Ezekiel owned 10 acres of land then. 5 of which was dedicated to farming. Henri inherited the shipping company in Jamaica but really didn't have much business. That is until Ezekiel walked into his life. Michonne had heard the story many times. They became like brothers.

Years later they were both married and started families. Henri's sons Allen and Thomas and Michonne's older brother Andre were best friends. Ezekiel and Henri had booming businesses, life in Jamaica was paradise. Tragedy struck, like it inevitably does, Henri and Ezekiel lost their wives, each lost a child, but business for Ezekiel was still good. The war between Spain and France hit Henri hard but thanks to business with Ezekiel he managed to survive. Finding love a few years later, Henri met his 2nd wife, Patricia while on holiday in France and they had 6 more children.

Patricia had a brother named Herschel and he had two daughters, Magdalene and Bethany, who Michonne became best friends with. They even attended the same boarding school in France. Herschel recently had fallen ill, he was a fighter, determined to be there for his girls, but he was in poor shape. Michonne nodded again. Moving back to France did mean Henri would need money, he had a family to take care of, so she could hardly fault him if he accepted the Rovias offer. Henri telling her to marry was his way of trying to help a family he loved nearly as much as his own.

Michonne didn't even know where to begin with getting married. Marriage hadn't been in her thoughts since Mike.

"I have just the suitor for you. _Incroyablement_ wealthy, a Count, and he is desperate to marry." Henri said as if reading her thoughts.

"Is he French?" Michonne asked

" _Oui_ , indeed _mon cher_." Henri said, raising his eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"No." Michonne said, smiling. "I just wonder who is he? Why isn't he already married? Surely with the situation in France he must have lots of families beating down his door to marry off their daughters."

"Ah well, Count Aaron Marquand, is his name. Due to private inclinations of his being made public, no good family in France will allow their daughters to marry him." Henri said with a sigh.

"What sort of private inclinations?" Michonne asked, frowning.

"Well…he… _préfère les hommes sexuellement_." Henri said as he poured another scotch "He was discovered with his lover at the Wiltshire gala a year ago."

Michonne vaguely remembered Bethany writing about the scandal in a letter. Bethany was the one privy to all of French society gossip.

"Well why he is desperate to marry?" Michonne asked.

 _If he didn't fancy women what would being married to one do for him?_ Michonne thought to herself.

"Every man needs an heir." Henri answered as he swallowed the last of his scotch.

Silence fell over the room as Michonne looked again toward the harbor in the distance.

"May I have a scotch?" Michonne asked, turning back to Henri, thumping her fingers against the arm of her chair.

Henri poured her the drink and handed it to her. Michonne swallowed it in one gulp. The burn of the liquid caused her to gasp, pressing her hand to her breast.

"I can contact him for you. I have a vessel going to France today." Henri took the glass from Michonne and refilled it with scotch. "I will send the letter with my captain."

Henri handed the glass of scotch back to Michonne. Once again her gaze was drawn back to the harbor. Before she left home that morning she had seen crates of sugar and textiles, stamped with The Kingdom Inc insignia, on a cart being taken to the harbor. Somewhere in the harbor it was being placed on a vessel bound for France, Spain, or perhaps even London. Pride swelled in Michonne.

Michonne took a sip of the scotch. Looking up at Henri, she simply nodded. He sat down and began to write the letter.

 **XXXXXX**

"Rick, you really must calm down." Paul said as he walked around the billiard table to line up his shot.

'You're trying to trap them." Rick said exasperated, holding tightly to his pool cue, pointing at Paul.

"We haven't, Mr. Beaumont could very well take whatever offer his friends present." Paul said as he leaned over the table to take his shot, his ball hitting Rick's into the corner pocket. Paul grimaced and stood back to let Rick take his shot.

"Besides whose side are you on anyway? It would benefit our merger if we owned their land. It makes no sense to pay to use something we could outright own."

Rick moved to the billiard table and lined up his shot, shooting two of his stripped balls into the left corner pocket.

"It's her…their home, they spent their lives building it. It means more to them than just profit." Rick said, walking away from the table as Paul lined up his next shot.

"Well Rick, your father said you were an excellent negotiator. We need you to find a price." Paul took his shot, the ball hit another one but didn't get anywhere near a pocket. Paul stood up and looked at Rick.

"Everyone has a price."

Rick put down his pool cue, putting on his jacket and then grabbing the pool cue once again.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked him.

Rick walked over to the pool table. Eyeing his shot, he lined them up perfectly, the balls ricocheted off one another, sending Rick's balls into various pockets on the table. Paul's were the only ones still left and that meant Rick won the game. Paul crossed his arms, a slight frown affixed his face.

"To negotiate." Rick said with a smile as he sauntered out of the room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Michonne sat in the drawing room of her home. She was trying to read a work by Thomas Day but her eyes merely stared at the page. She couldn't help contemplating the decision she had made today.

 _Dear Count Marquand,_

 _It pleases me to inform you that the affluent and prosperous, owner of The Kingdom Inc, Michonne Moreau is open to courtship. Ms. Moreau believes your families can accomplish great things together. She would very much like a martial union between your two families. Please send word post haste if you are so inclined to the idea._

 _Signed your friend, Monsieur Beaumont_

Michonne nodded in approval after Henri read the letter. Monsieur Beaumont sealed the letter and addressed it to Count Marquand. Henri sent for his valet, who took the letter with instructions for the captain of his vessel going to France. It was done. Michonne sat numb, paralyzed through the whole process. She felt like this was happening to someone else.

Henri stood and poured them both another scotch. "I am beyond grateful for what you've just done, _L'oncle Henri."_ Michonne said, sipping her 3rd scotch of the day.

"I am grateful to your father and you are like my own daughter. I would do whatever I can for your family." Henri said as he began to drink his own scotch.

Michonne nodded and continued to drink hers as well. She was in a slight drunken, daze as she left Beaumont Shipping. Noah tried to speak with her about his day but the Michonne he left there this afternoon was certainly not the same woman he was picking up. Noah asked if she was ok and Michonne quietly insisted that she was.

Michonne doesn't remember the carriage ride home or when her lady's maid helped her remove her corseted garment in lieu of another French garment, a long, empire waist, dress. The flowy, lavender muslin dress finally allowed her to breathe. She sat now holding the book in her drawing room, the words a blur on the page, her thoughts taking precedent over the task.

Michonne hadn't given marriage much thought in a long time. For most of her life Michonne believed she would wed marry Michael Reid. He was the affluent son of a sugar cane farm owner, the 2nd largest producer of sugar on the island, 2nd to The Kingdom. Michonne and Mike grew up together. Even though Michonne was sent to boarding school in France during the fall, Mike and she spent almost every summer together.

When Michonne finished her education in boarding school she went into an apprenticeship with her father. Ezekiel was teaching her everything she needed to know about running a business. Although Michael hadn't officially asked Michonne to be his wife it was all but certain. At least that was what Michonne had believed.

"Why must you do an apprenticeship? When we marry I will run The Kingdom." Michael asked Michonne one summer, their last summer. They were taking a stroll around Port Antonio just in the twilight of evening. Michonne would spend the day under her father's tutelage and then would meet Mike. The lack of time he got to spend with her clearly bothering him. The reason why more so.

"My papa is leaving The Kingdom to me. It's important I know how to run our business as his daughter, as his only living child." Michonne said, trying to reach for Mike's hand.

Mike frowned throwing his hands up, exasperated. "I don't see why."

Michonne stopped walking and turned to Mike. "Mike just because we will one day wed doesn't mean you'll be the sole caretaker of The Kingdom." Michonne reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "We will do it together." Michonne said as she smiled at Mike. Mike had smiled back.

A whole week had passed and Michonne hadn't seen or heard from Mike, which was unusual. At the end of the week Mike's father came to visit hers. Michonne knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, as she walked to her father's study she tried to find a good reason to interrupt. When she arrived however her grandmother Jacqui was already there, she waved Michonne over. Together they peered through the cracked door of his study.

"I was of the understanding that my son would run The Kingdom once he married your daughter." Mr. Reid stated as he stood over Ezekiel's desk.

"Mike can run The Kingdom with my daughter if she so chooses to oversee the operations here." Ezekiel informed him, leaning back in his chair.

"Michonne shouldn't be troubling herself with that." Mr. Reid stated. "My son needs a wife not a business partner."

Michonne's breathing seemed to stop and her eyes filled with tears.

"How unfortunate for Mike. Michonne's mother was the best business partner I ever had. Granted, I never remarried, I can safely say she was the best wife and mother too."

Ezekiel stood, making eye contact with Michonne through the crack in the door her grandmother and she spied from, before turning back to Mr. Reid.

"This is my daughter's decision."

Michonne blinked back her tears and pushed open the door. Michonne stepped into the room and squared her shoulders.

"Mr. Reid, you should know I have no intention if not being a part of overseeing The Kingdom."

"Well then I am sorry madam there will be no marriage between our families." Mr. Reid stated as he headed for the door.

"And is that what Mike wants?! He won't want this!" Michonne called after him, tears fell slowly down her cheeks.

Mr. Reid paused at the door and looked into Michonne's eyes.

"It was Mike who sent me."

Michonne gasped and burst into tears.

"You better be leaving now Mr. Reid." Ezekiel said as he went to embrace his daughter, the large man glaring at him. Mr. Reid turned and left the room quickly. Jacqui also glared at him as he passed. Ezekiel held his child close and her grandmother gently rubbed her back.

"I meant it when I said overseeing this place was your decision." Ezekiel said looking down at his child.

Michonne looked up at him "I want to be a part of growing our business, papa." Ezekiel simply smiled and pulled her close.

Michonne let the book rest in her lap, remembering her heartache and her determination to not only oversee The Kingdom but to make it even more prosperous. She put her entire heart and soul in to making The Kingdom what it is today.

Love, while not her priority, was still something Michonne believed she could attain. Now she was considering marrying a man she did not love to protect The Kingdom. Michonne took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

 _Maybe love isn't for everyone. This marriage, if the Count will have me, will ensure my home remains mine and will preserve the Moreau legacy. I can do this. I will do this._ Michonne thought to herself.

Michonne began to feel a bit better about her decision and she again tried to read Thomas Day. A knock sounded at the door.

"Please come in." Michonne called, placing the book once again in her lap.

The housekeeper entered the drawing room. "Ma'am you have a visitor."

"A visitor? It's nearly time for supper." Michonne said frowning, perhaps it was one of the farm hands informing her of a problem with a crop.

"Yes ma'am, Lord Richard Grimes."

Michonne's breathing hitched.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Nerd note: 18th century era pool was played with 3 balls. I couldn't wrap my mind around that so I wrote it as pool is played today. also here are some 18th century pool tables. history-of-pool-and-billiards**

 **Inspirational Image: search?q=pool+table+1800s &tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiHv57E_4DOAhVM2oMKHVL7CYEQ7AkIKA&biw=1366&bih=659#imgrc=xCt0CBIDFKG3gM%3A**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took so long for another chapter to be released. Long story short...life. LOL I just want to say thank you to all the new followers of the story and to everyone who has favorited the story. Thank you so much to all the people who have left comments. I appreciate it so much. A huge thank you to Jill Robi from fanGirlNovel/The Living Richonne on Tumblr, who actually recommended my story during an interview with USA Today. I was so moved. I was shocked. Thank you. Please check out her works on here as well under the name, Scarlet Ibis.**

 **2016/08/17/denny-s-bryce-richonne-fanfic-recs-the-walking-dead-jill-robi-interview/**

 **So yea. Please, comments, questions and criticisms I welcome them all.**

"It's Lord Richard Grimes, ma'am."

Michonne skank back into her sit. "Thank you Marie. What room?"

"The sitting room, ma'am."

Michonne nodded, smiling at Marie as she left her alone again. Michonne felt her heart pound faster and a pulsing, throbbing sensation seemed to take over her entire being.

 _Why does he unnerve me so?_ Michonne thought to herself. _I barely know him._ Michonne placed her book on the table beside her as she stood, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her dress. Michonne took a deep breath.

 _"You're so beautiful."_ Michonne shook her head slightly, trying to shake the memory away of Rick's declaration in Henri's office earlier.

 _He couldn't be trusted any more than then she could trust the Rovias. Rick was there with Paul putting in an offer for Henri's business. Surely he had to know what that would mean for The Kingdom. Well I am going to find out._ Michonne thought to herself as she walked out of the room.

 **XXXXXXX**

Rick stood in the Moreau family sitting room. It was a large room decorated with elegant wood or wicker furniture, a plush turquoise area rug housed a white, wicker settee with turquoise cushions. White wicker arm chairs adorned with turquoise pillows, and a wooden table with a vase of white flowers Rick didn't recognize. The floor was made of a shiny dark wood and the walls were painted a dark shade of sea blue, with hand drawn and painted vines in sea green going up and down the walls.

Bay windows ran the length of one wall, filling the room with warm sunlight, looking out into what appeared to be a garden, mountains in the distance. In the back of the room, over a large white marble fireplace, hung a portrait in an elegant gilded frame. It was a family portrait. There was a large man with long black hair in dreadlocks, dressed in a white bush jacket and simple white pants. In front of him stood a young boy, perhaps about 10, dressed just like his father, standing straight and proud. Sitting beside the tall man was a beautiful woman dressed also in white, white fabric draped elegantly about her, her shoulders bare. Her hair covered in a white scarf. In her arms, seated on her lap was a smiling little girl, she looked about 3, dressed in white like her mom. A crown of white flowers adorned her curls.

Rick noticed the eyes of the little girl immediately. It was Michonne. Rick smiled to himself as he took in the rest of the portrait, in the background was the white mansion and surrounding land, The Kingdom. Rick looked away from the painting, still facing the fireplace, but not looking at anything in particular, lost in his thoughts. That's how Michonne found him when she entered the sitting room. Michonne closed the door and Rick looked up then, their eyes locked.

"Good afternoon, Michonne." Rick said softly, bowing his head slightly.

"Good afternoon, Ric-Lord Grimes." Michonne said, remembering she was angry with him, rising her head a little higher.

Rick gave her a small smile. "I understand you may be less than pleased with me."

"I barely know you, Lord Grimes. Why would I be less than pleased with you?" Michonne said standing straighter.

Rick took a deep breath but he was undeterred by her obvious displeasure with him. He was determined to make this right. He slowly walked toward her.

"Paul explained it to me, after our business meeting, about the harbors. I didn't know." Rick said stopping his stride, standing in the middle of the room. He looked back at the painting.

"I do know how much this land means to you, to your family." Rick said, turning back to Michonne.

"Do you, Rick?" Michonne asked softly, relaxing a little now that she knew he hadn't been aware of Paul's intentions. "Because the Rovias want my land. They don't want to work with me or my family. They want my home. My father worked hard to buy this land acre by acre. My mother designed this house, most of the art work hung is painted by my mother." Michonne touched the wall nearest her. "My mother hand painted the walls in this room."

Taking her hand from the wall, Michonne walked to Rick, closing the distance between them. Looking deep into his eyes. "The peace treaty that was signed between the British and Jamaicans, I believe in it. I would be happy to work with the Rovias but this land is priceless. It will remain in Moreau ownership."

Rick gazed back deeply into Michonne's brown eyes where he could see the deep sparks and fiery of determination. "I am not going to let anyone take your home from you."

"No Rick. _I_ am not going to let anyone take my home from me." Michonne said quietly, but sternly, continuing to stare into his eyes.

Rick reached his hand out then, grasping a hand that hung by her side, bring it forth to cup in his hands. He gazed down at their hands and Michonne's own eyes followed his gaze. Looking again into her eyes.

"I want to help you." Rick simply said.

Michonne allowed Rick to hold her hand, completely taken aback him. It was the sincerity in his tone and the look in his eyes. Michonne remembered feeling this the night she met Rick. Michonne thought back to Noah's words yesterday in the stables, _"He could have been dangerous."_ Just like that night near the beach, Michonne had felt she could trust him, she believed him when he said he wasn't a threat to her.

Michonne couldn't look at Rick anymore, she turned away from him and pulled her hand from his hold. She turned her back to him, trying to hide just how moved she was by his words. Michonne was incredibly moved by his gesture, even if she didn't fully believe he could help her, not that that would prevent him from trying. Michonne believed him.

 _I trust him._ Michonne thought to herself, bringing one hand to her chest, willing her heart to stop racing.

"Are you still cross with me?' Rick asked. His eyes never leaving Michonne's form, the skin on his hands still alive with the memory of her hand in his. Rick prayed that she would forgive him and before she turned away, while looking deep into her eyes and her into his, he felt that same feeling that seemed to be exclusively reserved for them only. That feeling that bonded them more than two strangers should be.

Michonne shook her head, turning back to face Rick. "No, I really appreciate what you said, Rick."

Rick smiled at Michonne. Michonne smiled back.

Rick glanced away for a moment before bring his eyes back to Michonne, those blue eyes sparkling playfully. "I came here also to inquire upon my pineapple. I won it fair and square."

Michonne laughed. "I gave it to Noah. I am quite certain he has eaten it already."

Rick laughed as well. "Oh well, I can buy one once they're perfectly ripe."

"Nonsense, I owe you one." Michonne smiled, as she walked past Rick to the bay windows. She took a sit and gestured for Rick to join her. Rick sat beside her and the two exchanged shy smiles.

"So Rick, did you have any ideas as to how you can help me keep my home?" Michonne asked suddenly serious.

"I do. We can go back to the original agreements you were working on, I reviewed them. What you drafted was amazing but the Rovias seem to be very focused on owning your land."

"Oh you don't say." Michonne said sighing, a sad smile on her face.

"That's not going to happen." Rick said smiling at her, his head tilting. Once Michonne smiled happily at him, he sat up straight again. "I am going to show it be will more valuable to have you as partners in business then not at all."

"How?" Michonne asked, increasingly impressed with Rick.

"Well for one I need to, paint them a picture so to speak of how valuable your land is. Even with the other farmers they work with and the land they own, The Kingdom's goods are superior and companies they distribute to will want better product. So I do an appraisal of everything…from the farms to the laborers to even the soil." Rick said, his hands moving excitedly. "Even if they aren't convinced with that there is no denying that partnering with you increases the amount goods they can offer and introduces them to new buyers who need goods to sell."

"Well will you be the one doing the appraisals?" Michonne asked

"I can't think of anyone else who would be better suited. It may take weeks, perhaps even a month to really get a proper appraisal of The Kingdom." Rick said, breaking eye contact for moment before, praying he wasn't turning red before looking back at Michonne.

Michonne nodded, as she looked at his slightly reddening face. "I like that idea. I would like the same courtesy, of course, to appraise Hilltop Inc." She asked.

"Of course, it's only fair." Rick said

"You've really thought about this a lot haven't you?" Michonne asked, looking at him with a mixture wonder and confusion.

"Since the night we met." Rick said softly, looking at Michonne holding her gaze intently.

"Why?" Michonne asked, the word spoken breathlessly as she could feel her heart begin to race again. "Would you do this for anyone else?"

Michonne knew the answer but Rick began to answer anyway. Then a knock at the door startled them both and Michonne's grandmother entered the room. Rick and Michonne stood immediately.

"Michonne supper is ready. It's your favorite..." Jacqui started to say, pausing once her eyes laid on Rick. Michonne and Rick moved quickly to stand in front of her.

"Oh granny, this is Lord Richard Grimes, he is a mediator in our business dealings with the Rovias." Michonne said, nervously smoothing down her wrinkle-less dress. Turning to Rick she introduced her granny, "and this my grandmother Jacqueline Delacroix."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Delacroix. Please call me Rick." Rick stated stepping forward and bowing slightly.

Jacqui's eyes swept over Rick from his feet to the top of his head. Michonne knew her granny was deciding if she wanted to give her time to the English man. Then her granny turned to look at Michonne, her eyes narrowed at her grandchild before turning back to Rick.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rick. You can call me Jacqui." she said, smiling at Rick. Rick and Michonne visibly relaxed. "How are the negotiations going? Jacqui asked, still looking at Rick.

Rick looked to Michonne, who gave a small nod and smile, before he turned back to Jacqui. "We want nothing more than to work together. I believe we'll accomplish that." Rick said, looking the elder woman in the eyes.

Jacqui nodded. "Well then I assume all this business talk must make you all quite hungry. Please join us for supper." She asked with a smile.

"Oh no granny, Rick has to-" Michonne began to say but Rick spoke up faster.

"I would be delighted to dine with your family this evening." Rick said interrupting Michonne, a wide smile on his face, his eyes shining bright. He smiled at Jacqui and then gave the smile to Michonne, who looked like she wanted to burst out laughing while simultaneously looking uneasy.

"Come on now, Michonne. Don't keep your father waiting." Jacqui said as she left the two alone once again in the sitting room.

"Yes granny." Michonne called after her. Michonne then grabbed Rick's arm. Rick looked down at her. "Please doesn't mention that you were in the Royal Guard."

"Why?" Rick asked, a puzzled expression his face.

"Just please don't mention it." Michonne said, sighing, exasperated.

"I don't want to lie to your family." Rick stated.

"You can talk about something else but please don't mention it." Michonne stated sternly, as she moved passed him and walked out of the room.

Rick frowned but followed close behind her to the dining hall.

 **XXXXXXX**

The dining hall was a large, airy room. It had floor to ceiling windows where sunlight poured through, but the rays of the sun were filtered through curtains thin enough to see the stars at night but thick enough to keep the sunlight from being too harsh. Elegant candelabras adorned the walls between each window, candles waiting to be lit in the golden holders.

Patio doors lead to a veranda where parties could take place adjacent the dining hall. Guests could go out into the night, see the stars and feel the warm tropical breeze. Just beyond the sheltered veranda was the Moreau's private beach.

On the ceiling a huge, golden chandelier hung high. The room was painted in a champagne color that captured the sunlight which made the room glow. It was all highlighted perfectly by the rich, warm brown woods that comprised the floor and dining table. The dining table was accented with a white table runner trimmed in gold, it ran the length of the table with a gold candelabra placed in the center.

At the end of the table, Rick, Michonne, and Jacqui assembled for dinner. "Please Rick, sit here." Jacqui said gesturing toward a chair next to one at the head of the table. "Ezekiel likes to be seated next to his guests."

Rick smiled at the elder woman while internally he panicked. Once again he had rushed into something without fully considering what it meant. _I'm about to meet Michonne's father. Please let me make a good impression,_ Rick thought to himself.

Jacqui went back into the kitchen to see about the meal. Michonne was seated across from him. She lay her napkin in her lap and looked over at him. No clear expression on her face but Rick decided that perhaps she was nervous. Rick smiled at her trying to reassure her. Michonne smiled back, her eyes bright, her skin glowing as the light of the fading sun filled the room illuminating her perfectly. The realization that he would endure any potential social discomfort to be near her hit him harder than any punch he had ever taken.

Jacqui came back from the kitchen announcing that supper would be served soon and took a sit next to Michonne.

"Mmmm, I can smell it." Michonne smiled, her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply.

Rick could smell it too. "It smells divine indeed, Ms. Jacqui." Rick said "May I ask what dish you have prepared?"

Jacqui smiled at the young English foreigner. "Well it's- "

"Ackee!" Ezekiel's voice boomed through the room. "Rice and beans I bet." Rick observed the large, tall man as he entered the room. He looked nearly the same as in the portrait hanging in the sitting room but his once long, dark dreads were even longer now, thick, silver and white. He also had a few lines around his eyes and mouth. Ezekiel walked with an ornate cane, carved using many types of wood, formed into the shapes of exotic animals.

"Ah, your nose is too good my son." Jacqui said laughing as Ezekiel reached her first and kissed her cheek.

"Yea, me always had a good nose for food." He replied before moving over to his daughter.

"Hello papa." Michonne said, a big smile on her face as she leaned over to accept her father's kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, my beautiful baby girl." Ezekiel said kissing Michonne's cheek soundly. Michonne beamed up at her father as he made his way around the table to Rick, who stood up immediately.

"Good evening, Mr. Moreau, I am Lord Richard Grimes, but please do call me Rick." Rick said, holding his hand out. Ezekiel momentarily observed Rick for a moment before reaching for his in hand in chaste, firm shake.

"Ezekiel Moreau as you well know" He turned and gestured towards Rick's chair. "Please have a sit."

Once the men were seated the meal of sautéed ackee with roasted vegetables and rice and beans was served. Other staff members quietly lit the candles around the room and on the table as the sun finally began to descend below the horizon.

A few bites in and everyone oohed and awed over the dish, including Rick who had never experienced flavors like this before. Rick greatly enjoyed new cuisines when he traveled with the Royal Guard. The entire table praised Jacqui for the meal.

"French and Jamaican cuisine go well together, no?" Jacqui said with laugh. "The ackee was cooked in a little truffle oil I brought from France and some lovely herbs from Provence."

"It's not just the food that mixes well between France and Jamaica." Ezekiel said, his laughter filling the whole room. Michonne just shook her head at her father. Rick looked perplexed. Ezekiel explained. "My wife, Jekesai, bless her soul, was born and raised in France." Jacqui nodded sadly at Rick before continuing her dinner.

"I still don't know what she saw in a… _quashie_ like me." Ezekiel said softly, looking away, starring into nothing. Michonne reached over and squeezed his hand gently and he was brought back from where he drifted.

"You look so much like your mother." Rick said suddenly watching the exchange between father and daughter. Ezekiel's head turned to Rick sharply and Michonne simply looked up at him in surprise.

"The portrait in the sitting room..." Rick said quickly, trailing off as Ezekiel nodded.

"Yes, I commissioned the painting once this house was finally completed." Ezekiel said, turning his head away from Rick to take a bite of his meal.

"Your home is magnificent. The architect is truly gifted." Rick said, glancing at Michonne as she smiled at him, smiling to himself as he continued his meal.

"Ah, my Jekesai had the vision for this place. A brilliant artist that woman, she did nearly all the art in this place." Ezekiel said, smiling, as he reminisced about his wife. "Oh but everything had to be in perfect order before we could live here."

"Where did you all reside if not here?" Rick asked

"Ah well, my little family stayed in Port Antonio for a while but Jekesai didn't think it was a good place for a small boy to grow up." Ezekiel's eyes grew sad for a moment and he swallowed hard. "So we moved into a cottage a few miles away from here. Once this house was finished we moved in here, I suppose we forgot about the cottage, it's deep amongst the trees, near the mountains. We can't make it farm land."

"I don't remember that." Michonne said, frowning.

"Well you were just a baby. While we were at that cabin your mama found out you were on the way. We didn't think we would be blessed with more children but, of course, God had other plans." Ezekiel said, looking at his daughter, a smile on his face.

Ezekiel then turned to Rick. "So, Rick, you are employed by the Rovias?" he asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"No sir, my family's business has merged with the Rovias international sector." Rick paused to take a sip from his water. "My task is to be more of a mediator in our negotiations. Michonne and I will work on an agreement that benefits us our businesses."

"My daughter drew up a marvelous contract, it would've benefitted us all and they rejected it. I suppose if it comes from one of their own it will make a difference." Ezekiel said as he sat back in his chair, wiping his mouth, his tone less than friendly.

"Yes, well I quite liked Michonne's original contract but perhaps, you may be correct." Rick admitted, sitting back, wiping his own mouth. "I will need to spend some time with Michonne and have her show me the operations here, truly enlighten them why simply partnering with you would be better for their business, better than owning your land."

Ezekiel began to scowl at the mention of his land being sold but before he could speak Michonne spoke.

"I think its's a splendid idea."

Rick looked at Michonne, who was looking at him, she gave him a smile. "Papa, I don't mind. Rick will make arrangements that I am allowed the same courtesy at Hilltop." Michonne touched his hand, her tone lowered slightly. "Please don't get upset, papa."

Ezekiel patted his daughter's hand but continued to stare at Rick. "Rick," his tone friendly again. "What did you do before you came here?"

Michonne reached for her glass and as she took a long sip, she made eye contact with Rick; her eyes sending a warning not to mention his time in the Royal Guard.

"Well," Rick stammered, clearing his throat "I went into business with my father after my education. Not long ago I was engaged but she fell in love with my best friend. I suppose they fell in love with one another." Rick could feel Michonne's eyes on him but he gave his attentions to Ezekiel. "Recently I spent most of my time getting over heartache."

"Oh no, that's sad." Ms. Jacqui said, standing up. "My dessert will cheer you right up. It's a tropical fruit and coconut compote." A servant came forward to collect her plate.

"It sounds delightful, Ms. Jacqui, thank you." Rick said, giving the elder woman a smile and nod. Jacqui smiled back and headed into the kitchen to check on her dessert.

"I am very sorry to hear that." Ezekiel said to Rick before looking down at the simple gold band on left hand.

"Thank you, sir. The ache has dulled considerably-" Rick began to say

"However the pain will always be there." Ezekiel finished.

For a moment there was silence. Then Ezekiel stood and Rick stood as well. The two shook hands, "It was nice to meet you, Rick, I am hoping for good things in this business arrangement.'

"As do I, sir." Rick said

"Papa, aren't you going to have some dessert?" Michonne asked as her father leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"No, no baby girl. I need to rest." Ezekiel said. Michonne nodded and giving his hand a squeeze. Michonne watched as he exited the room. A servant came forward to remove his plate and Michonne could see that he had barely eaten much of his dinner.

The tropical fruit and coconut compote was truly amazing. Rick praised it so much to the delight of Jacqui he earned himself an invitation to dinner for tomorrow night to try Jacqui's newest desert, a Jamaican twist on crème brûlée. Jacqui went off to the kitchen leaving Rick and Michonne alone again. It was getting later in the evening and Rick knew he should head back to Hilltop but he wasn't ready.

"I saw from the window in the sitting room a garden, I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind showing it to me." Rick asked. He expected Michonne would reject the idea, night had settled in and he really should be leaving.

"I would love too." Michonne said with a smile, standing.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Rick and Michonne walked quietly down a path in the garden. It was simply extravagant. The stone pathway to the lush, neatly trimmed grass, and the flowers, it seemed every flower that grew on the island, grew in their garden.

"This place is spectacular." Rick said, holding up a little lantern as he looked around.

"My mama's idea. When mama was a child, granny and grandpa would take their family on trips to the French countryside. Granny would be hired to cook for the wealthy families. They had beautiful homes and amazing gardens. Mama wanted one here and papa made sure she had it." Michonne said

The garden was easily double the size of the one he had created for his country home, the home he had intended to be his and Lori's. Thinking of the empty country house made him sigh. Michonne glanced over at him.

"I am sorry about your fiancée." Michonne said "I was nearly engaged once."

Rick stopped walking. "What happened?" he asked, almost breathlessly, turning to look at her.

"He wanted a wife not a business partner." Michonne said, looking off in the distance, echoing the sentiment by Mike's father. "My heart was so broken at the time." She said looking back at Rick. "So I understand how you feel."

 _He sounds incredibly daft_. Rick thought to himself

Rick smiled at Michonne as he started to walk the path again with Michonne falling step beside him. "Truthfully, Lori gave us both an incredible gift." It was Michonne's turn to stop walking.

"But you said you were heartbroken." Michonne said looking up at Rick, a warm breeze blew through her hair, swaying her dress.

"Well I may have over stated things but I was trying to find a way to not entirely lie to your family, per your orders not to mention my time in the Royal Guard. I am nothing if not a good solider." Rick said grinning at Michonne before his face went somber. "I do fear though I may have reminded him of his own heartbreak."

Michonne smiled sadly. "My papa knows a thing or two about heartbreak." Michonne said as she continued walking down the path. Rick fell in step next to her as their way down the stone path.

"I was _supposed_ to marry Lori and I cared for her, but it wasn't love. Lori knew that and did something about it." Rick stopped to pick up a flower that the breeze must have separated from its home in the bushes. "I can't say I didn't think I was heartbroken." Rick paused to examine the flower before offering it to Michonne, who accepted it with a smile, inhaling the sweet floral scent. Rick smiled at her. "I was more frightened of figuring out what I wanted for my life."

"A life fraught with obligation instead of fulfilling one's own desires." Michonne said sadly, correctly assessing Rick's life, as her fingertips running along the stem of the flower. "Do you know what it is you want for your life now?"

"I had never thought about it before." Rick watched as Michonne arranged the flower in hair, smiling up at him, she was so beautiful under the night sky, the stars and moon light magnifying the natural glow of her skin. "Until recently." Rick finished his thought quietly, mesmerized by the woman in front of him.

Rick and Michonne reached a clearing in the garden, in the center was a tall stone fountain, its turquoise waters sparkling in the stars and moonlight. Around the fountains were elegantly sculpted stone benches where the two sat quietly, watching the glittering water, simply enjoying each others presence.

Rick took a deep breath then, exhaling slowly and turned to look at Michonne. "I am sorry about your mother?"

Michonne continued to watch the water. "I was five when she was killed and there is not a day that goes by where I don't think of her, wish I was more like her, and I pray I am making her proud."

"I have no uncertainty that your mother is very proud of you and with your work here." Rick said giving her hand a squeeze, lightly holding her hand in his. Michonne smiled at him, taking a deep breath as she looked back at the water in the fountains. Michonne braced herself for the question that she knew was coming. "Michonne, how was your mother killed?"

Michonne released the breath she had been holding she had known he would ask. "My mother was killed when the British tried to overtake Jamaica. The Royal Guard wanted to seize our property. My father was away in France on business and my brother was with him." As she spoke Michonne unknowingly gripped Rick's hand tighter. "They were gone two weeks when the British tried to claim the island. At first they tried to simply force their rules upon us, but many people resisted, and that's when things turned violent. The Royal Guard began to seize properties, they forced people to sign deals that stripped them of everything, put entire families into slavery, and they began to murder those who said no to them." Michonne paused, holding on to Rick who held on to her. "My mother was one of them."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Michonne, come now it's time for bed, baby girl."

The five-year-old looked away from her little wooden animals with a sad face. "Mama, I am not sleepy yet." She said yawning loudly, rubbing her eyes, her little dreadlocks swung about her head with the motion.

"Come on, I am going to rub your little head and tend to your hair, then it's bed time." Jekesai said holding her hand out for her child.

Michonne liked when her mama rubbed her head, sometimes she would gently twist her hair while she did it, and mama would hum a little song. Mama's hands are so soft and gentle. Michonne smiled to herself as she stood, yawning again, now looking forward to the soothing touch of her mama.

She ran toward her mother, grasping her hand and giggling. "What's so funny, baby girl?" Jekesai said, looking down at her always happy child

"I was 'membering how you and papa would chase me and Andre would try to protect me." Michonne said, smiling up at her mama as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

"Aww, you miss your papa and Andre huh, baby girl?"

"Yes, but I like when it's just us too mama."

Jekesai smiled down at her daughter. "I do too, baby girl."

Cuddled in her mama's arms Michonne began to drift off to sleep, her mother gently caressing her hair. Jekesai kissed her child's cheek. As Michonne fell deeper into her slumber she heard her mother whisper, "I love you, Michonne. You are my blessing from God."

Shouting and screaming awoke Michonne from her sleep. She was certain it was coming from outside. Michonne scrambled out of bed and ran to look out the balcony window. In the yard in front of her home, men were dressed in red and sat atop horses. Michonne frowned as she saw they were all looking toward the front door. Light spilled from the house and a familiar silhouette could be seen standing in the doorway. It was her mama. Oscar and Marie stood beside her.

Michonne could sense something was wrong. The urge to run toward her mama was strong.

 _Mama will be upset to see me out of bed._ Michonne thought to herself. The thought kept her in her room, peering down at the scene below. A tall man dismounted his horse, an eye patch over one of his eyes, and a smile on his face as he approached the doorway.

Even though he smiled at her mama, Michonne could sense he wasn't nice. As they spoke in front of the house, Michonne watched as the man's smile began to fade. He was getting angrier, nearly in her mama's face as he shouted at her. Oscar made him step back. Yet her mama didn't move, she stood straight and tall speaking to the man.

Suddenly, he snatched his pistol from his holster and pointed it in her mama's face, angrily yelling. Gasping, Michonne turned from the window, running, throwing open the bedroom door and running as quickly as her legs would carry her down the hall. Reaching the steps, she grasped the banister and descended as fast as her little feet would move.

 ** _BAM!_**

Michonne reached the bottom of the stairs and watched in horror as her mama fell to the ground, blood splattering the walls. Oscar rushed forward to grab the man. Marie screamed in terror as her mama fell.

"Mama!" Michonne was on the ground by her mama. To Michonne she looked asleep although she was covered in blood, she looked almost peaceful. "Mama please wake up!" Michonne begged as sobs shook her little body. Slowly Jekesai's eyes opened for the last time, reaching her hand out she touched Michonne's cheek, smiling, and then her hand fell to her side, her eyes closed for good.

"Mama, please…please mama!" Michonne sobbed, gently shaking her mama.

Michonne didn't notice that the commotion had stopped as another Royal Guard came to collect his Commander from the front porch, horrified by his actions. Watching the little girl sob over the lifeless body of her mother seemed too even shock him. Though they had murdered with no mercy in the past, murdering a mother in front of her child was not common.

"Blake, this place is too far from the ports anyway." The young Royal Guard said, glancing around nervously as those who lived near the Kingdom came from their homes, hearing the gunshot, carrying whatever weapon at their disposable. The sobs of sorrow from the little girl loud and telling in what had transpired. "Let's go back…now."

The commander shoved Oscar off him, pointing the pistol in his face but the weapon now was empty of ammunition. Oscar, splattered in the blood of his kind employer, who was more like family, spoke finally. "Marie, take the child away. She has seen enough tonight." Oscar spoke quietly as he stepped closer to the commander.

XXXXXXXX

Another warm breeze rustled through the garden, it shook the leaves of the bushes and trees, made the water dance and ripple in the fountain. Rick held Michonne close to him, his fingers softly caressing her upper arm. Michonne rested her head on his chest, the sound of Rick's heartbeat soothing, the flickering light from the lantern caught her attention. Michonne pulled away from Rick, suddenly embarrassed by her actions, she knew they were improper.

"Thank you." She mumbled, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, Michonne." Rick said reaching again for her hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. I understand now why you didn't want your father to know about my service. I knew of the atrocities committed by the Royal Guard regimes in the past and I am so terribly sorry it didn't occur to me…to…"

"I want to promise you that my regime never committed acts like that and I would never…" Rick said his voice trembling, his eyes searching hers.

"Rick it's alright. I know. My father is still angry and so a lot of others here. Mama wouldn't want me to be that way." Michonne looked away from Rick, watched his thumb caress the skin of her hand, the sensation sending shivers all through her. "Anger can make you dull-witted and without your wit you do things that could get you killed."

Michonne pulled her hand from Rick's hand and took a deep breath. "Well when did you want to begin your appraisal of the property?" She asked turning to look in Rick's eyes.

Rick starred at the extraordinary woman in front him. "I was hoping to start tomorrow." Rick said

Michonne nodded and stood from the bench. "Perfect. Breakfast is at 8:00 am."

Rick stood as well, giving Michonne a nod. "I look forward to it."

XXXXX

Rick returned to the Hilltop and found that the men were still awake in the billiard room, having cigars and brandy. The elder men had been at it for quite some time and were fairly inebriated when Rick found them. Gregory Rovia was in the midst of telling a story from he and Rick's father days in the Royal Guard. "…I will tell you, get one of those women on their backs and the squealing never stops." Gregory said laughing, loudly, Lord Grimes joining him.

"Honestly father, that's abhorrent." Paul said, placing his brandy down on the table beside him.

"Ah you would think that wouldn't you my _son_?" Gregory said, sneering at his son, slurring his words. "If it wasn't for your sister I doubt I would be a grandfather."

Paul eyes shifted downward as his father laughed loudly, drinking more brandy. Paul looked up spotting Rick in the doorway. "Oh Rick, you're back. How were the negotiations?"

Before Rick could answer his father spoke up. "It's a little late isn't son? Why did it take so long?" Andrew Grimes inquired, quite intoxicated himself.

Again Rick was interrupted but this time by Gregory Rovia. "Ah that little dark skinned jezebel kept you well entertained is that it?" Gregory said laughing.

"Father, please…" Paul sighed

"I suggest you watch your tongue before you speak ill of Ms. Moreau in my presence. Any woman for that matter." Rick spoke the words quietly, menacingly, their implied threat having a sobering effect on Gregory.

"I can…say what I want…" Gregory began to speak before trailing off, silenced by the cold look in Rick's blue eyes.

Paul cleared his throat. "So how was…" beginning to speak but was interrupted again by Rick.

Rick took a step toward the elder Rovia. "I need to know why Mic-Ms. Moreau dislikes you." Rick said. "What did you say to her?" The chill in Rick's calm voice sending shivers down Gregory's spine.

The elder Rovia looked to his friend, Lord Grimes. However, Lord Grimes was staring at his only child in shock, he had never seen his normally obedient and even-tempered son behave this way. Gregory turned back to Rick, his jaw set, blue eyes boring into Gregory's. Rick made to take another step toward Gregory, when Paul stood up and cleared his throat louder.

"Rick, please. It's late and they're drunk."

Rick tore his eyes away from Gregory, turning to Paul he spoke. "I want you to know that the Moreaus have no intention of selling their land and there will be no more talk of it. They are not opposed to forming a merger with Hilltop, as you know. To properly ensure each of us gets a fair deal I will be spending some time at the Kingdom, looking into their operations for a better appraisal."

Rick paused looking at each man in the room before his eyes settled on Gregory. "Ms. Moreau wants the same courtesy of assessing the Hilltop operations. Your presence is not required when she is here. Is that understood?" Rick asked. Gregory continued to stare at Rick in shock.

"It's understood." Paul said "My father will not be present during any of Ms. Moreau's visits. I will personally show her anything she needs to see."

Rick gave Gregory one last glare before turning toward Paul. Rick gave a nod of his head. "Well then father, gentleman, my work at The kingdom begins bright and early, I am going to bed now."

Rick walked toward the door of the billiard room, turning back to the other men in the room, and with a nod of his head to the whole room. "Goodnight." Rick said.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the supportive comments and to those who have been looking for an update here it is. I am so sorry it took so long. 2016 was something else... So this chapter was going to be super long and I think it is still but I broke it up. The next chapter should be up sooner this time.

As always comments, questions, and criticisms are always welcomed. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne hummed softly to herself as she threw open the balcony doors to her room. The early, morning sun was making its ascension into the sky, its rays of light poured into her room. Michonne inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh tropical air, a hint of the sea and exotic flowers scenting the pleasant morning breeze. Michonne turned away from the balcony to finish getting dressed. She had already bathed with warm water provided by her lady's maid and now she needed to find something to wear.

Michonne finally decided on a rose colored, flowing skirt, and an off the shoulder flowy, white top that barely covered her flat stomach. After Michonne was dressed she sat at her vanity and starred at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what she should do with her long dreads this morning. Humming to herself still, she gathered her hair up and began to fashion it into a side braid. As she worked on her task, humming happily, her eyes fell on a slender little vase she that sat on her vanity.

Michonne had crafted it herself several years ago, during an art lesson at her boarding school. The little vase wasn't that well-crafted, but this particular morning it held a single red blossom, its middle a sweet yellow, that was already slightly wilting. It was one of the many Rick had given her over the past month during which the appraisal process had taken place. Today Rick was bringing over the final draft of the documents for her approval.

Another warm breeze swept through Michonne's room, this time rustling the flower and Michonne smiled again, lost in her thoughts.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Michonne opened the balcony doors of her room as she did every morning, surveying the land of her given when she spotted Rick. He sat tall atop a beautiful, reddish-brown stead as he galloped closer to her home. Michonne glanced over at the clock on the fire place mantel. It was only a quarter past 7. Rick was early for their 8am meeting.

Rick arrived in front of the mansion and dismounted his horse.

Rick lovingly stroked the horse's flank. "Good job, Flame." Rick spoke to the creature who enjoyed the praise. Rick stood tall, leaning closer to the horse. "Listen Flame. There is a very lovely horse in the stables called, Nellie." Rick caressed a spot between the horse's eyes and nose. "Perhaps you should put in a good word for me." Rick said and laughed at the creatures uninterested look.

From her view point on the balcony Michonne nearly laughed at Rick's conversation with his horse.

Noah came from the direction of the stables, already informed that Rick would be at The Kingdom most mornings.

"Good Morning, Sir." Noah said with a smile. "I can take your horse for you.

"Good Morning." Rick said returning the smile. "I am sorry I couldn't introduce myself last time we met. I am Rick." Gesturing toward his stead. "And this is Flame."

Noah and Rick exchanged firm hand shakes. "I am Noah. Yea, Michonne didn't think it was a good idea at the time." Noah paused. "She said you were here to help?" Noah said, more question than statement, eyeing Rick.

"I am." Rick said.

Noah and Rick looked at one another for a moment, a silent agreement of trust passed between them, before Noah nodded. Rick handed him the reigns and Noah began to walk away with Flame.

"Good morning, Michonne!" Noah suddenly called out. Rick frowned, looking around for where Michonne could be.

"Good morning Noah! Good morning Rick!" Michonne called down from the balcony. It was then Rick looked up the tall structure and noticed Michonne leaning against her balcony railing. Rick could feel the heat under his skin.

 _How long has she been there?_ Rick wondered in a panic. "Good Morning Michonne!" Rick called up to her, running his fingers through his brown hair nervously. "I'm a little early."

"That's good, that means we have time for Granny's breakfast." Michonne said with a smile. "Noah I will bring you some as well."

A huge grin broke on Noah's face and he waved. "See ya later then." Noah said as he led Flame away to the stables.

"Oscar, will you see in Rick." Michonne said "I will be down in a moment."

Michonne grabbed the flower Rick had given her the night before in her garden, arranged it in her hair, and made her way down the stairs where Rick was in conversation with Oscar. Rick's eyes found her immediately and they seemed to light up. Michonne felt a slight flutter in her heart.

 _Stop being foolish Michonne_. She thought, admonishing herself.

Michonne and Oscar exchanged pleasantries before he excused himself, leaving the two alone. Michonne watched as Oscar walked away, turning to Rick, Michonne watched as his soft blue eyes traveled over her form, observing the flower he had given her the night before.

"You look beautiful." Rick spoke softly, a smile on face.

"You're too kind, Rick." Michonne said, smiling back. "Come on, breakfast, then we have work to do."

The two had a delicious breakfast courtesy of granny Jacqui, and headed to the stables where they dropped off some food for Noah. They mounted their respective steads and took a path through the cottages to land Rick would be appraising for the day.

Michonne was explaining harvesting practices when the two came across children heading to the schoolhouse located on The Kingdom property.

"Good morning everyone" Michonne said with a smile, dismounting Nellie. They all hugged Michonne, full of chatter. Rick dismounted Flame and stood watching Michonne with the children. They all clearly adored her. Rick looked at Michonne's glowing face. She clearly adored them too.

"Who's that, Ms. Michonne?" A little boy asked pointing at Rick.

Michonne looked at Rick. "This is Mr. Rick Grimes." Michonne smiled at Rick as she turned back to the children. "Can you all say hello to Mr. Rick?"

A cheerful chorus of "Hello Mr. Rick" rang out. Nellie nervously moved back. Rick couldn't help but smile.

"Why hello there." Rick said smiling at the children, waving.

"Is that a royalty seal on your ring?" A little girl in a bright pink dress asked Rick, pointing to the signet ring that adorned his finger.

Rick looked down quickly at the ring then back to the child who asked.

"Yes, it is. It just means I have a title." Rick answered as he smiled at her. "How did you know?" Rick asked as he absent mindedly twisted the ring on his finger.

"We're learning about the English monarch and hierarchy in our history lessons." A little boy in a green tank top and blue shorts said, a frown on his face.

Rick couldn't help but laugh. "Not a favorite lesson I gather."

The boy vigorously shook his head no which caused Michonne and Rick to laugh.

"I get good marks on all my lessons though." The boy said quickly.

"Yes! Ms. Michonne gives a schilling if we do well on all our lessons." The little girl in the bright pink sundress added.

"Yea! So, I work very hard in school." The young boy in the bright green tank and blue shorts said.

"I do too, mon." A child next to him said.

"I get higher marks than you!"

"Nah mon, Mrs. Becquet says I am her best student."

The children were soon in an uproar, debating who was the better student or who their beloved teacher liked the best. Michonne looked at Rick, a small smile on her face, shaking her head. He smiled in return as she turned back toward the children.

"Now, now, now!" Michonne said loudly, the children immediately quieted down. Nellie neighed nervously and moved away from the commotion. "I remember getting a report that you all did well and giving all of you schillings."

"Well is that so?" Rick said as he comforted Nellie, caressing the horse's nose. A gesture not unnoticed by Michonne, who smiled at him. He gave her a wink as he kneeled in front of the children. "I tell you all what, if Michonne gets another good report from…Mrs. Becquet?" Rick paused and the children nodded affirming he had indeed said their teacher's name correctly. "…I will give a schilling in addition to the one Michonne gives you."

A chatter arose from the children. As Rick stood grinning at them and he looked over to Michonne who smiled at the children's excitement.

Rick had an effortless charm and it was infectious as the children smiled up at Rick.

"So, we would get two whole schillings?" The young boy in a bright green tank and shorts asked Rick.

"Yes, sir Mr…" Rick confirmed, pausing so the child could say his name.

"I am Omar." The boy said then pointing to the little girl in the pink sundress. "This is my sister, Deisha." She waved at Rick, smiling, and one by one the children introduced themselves to Rick.

A bell rang out in the distance. The chatter among the children stopped.

"That's the school bell. We better get going." Omar said. "Bye Ms. Michonne, bye Mr. Rick." The children all said their good byes and waved, running toward the schoolhouse.

"Have a good day in school!" Rick and Michonne called out in unison. They looked at each other smiling.

Michonne mounted Nellie again.

"Well you've certainly made their day." Michonne said, as she watched Rick mount Flame.

Rick simply smiled "Learning about the monarch was my least favorite lesson as a child. I sympathize." He replied, settling on flame.

"Come on. We have a long day ahead of us." Michonne said laughing.

That first day was spent exploring a few of The Kingdom's fruit fields. Rick observed the production process and spoke with many of the farmers. He even held the soil the fruit was grown in, in his hands, observing its's texture and moisture. The day was hot and long, they had barely even covered a 1/10 of The Kingdom property. Rick had arrived in normal English attire, his thick brown curls coifed perfectly, and polished boots. However, by lunch the jacket was gone, the sleeves of his pressed white shirt were rolled up to his elbows, his brown curls dripped with sweat, and the shine of his boots was gone.

They arrived back at the white mansion an hour before dinner. Oscar showed Rick where he could freshen up, having been invited by Jacqui the night before. After the meal, Rick and Michonne decided on another evening walk, this time adjourning to the beach just beyond the dining hall. Rick and Michonne left their shoes on the veranda. They each enjoyed the soft sand under their feet, together they took in the sounds of the island. The sea against the beach, the birds singing, tree frogs croaking, and the crickets created a soothing lullaby to the end of a long day.

Reaching the halfway point of the beach, they sat in the sand side by side and watched the waves against the shore. Rick breathed in the air and exhaled slowly.

"What a beautiful night." Rick said

Michonne looked over at Rick. It was so hard not smile looking at him. He looked so young, his legs pulled up, his forearms resting on his knees, his head resting against them, his mess of brown curls grazing his forehead, as he gazed out to the sea. It's surface glittered as the starlight danced on its surface.

"It really is." Michonne said, still looking over at Rick.

Rick could feel her eyes were on him, no longer on the sea in front of them. He turned to look at her and struggled against the involuntary feeling of his breath being taken away. Michonne lay against the sand, propped up on her elbows, her form long and lean, her rich brown skin glowed against the sand, the moonlight made her skin shimmer in its light.

Her beauty literally took his breath away. Rick took a deep breath as he looked at the flower in her hair. The little flower Rich had gotten from the garden hadn't survived the long day. Rick reached over without thinking and caressed the wane petals.

 _I can't believe she kept this since last night_. _Maybe…_ Rick thought, allowing his mind to wonder.

Michonne's breath hitched when she saw Rick reach for her. She couldn't move, anticipating his touch, his skin upon hers, but he merely caressed the flower still in her hair. Then his eyes found hers and they couldn't look away from each other. Michonne reached up to pull the flower out of her hair, their fingers touching fleetingly, sent a current of energy through them. Their mouths opened in a silent gasp and they broke eye contact, Rick took his hand away, as Michonne pulled the flower from her locs.

"This flower has seen better days." Michonne mused, holding the flower gently in her hands.

"I will bring you more." Rick said, as he sat up straighter, stretching his legs in front of him, his body tilting towards her in the sand. "I quite like the look of flowers in your hair." His blue eyes shone bright against the glowing night sky.

Michonne looked at him, captivated, she could feel her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest.

 _I'm surrounded by flowers. Every morning there is fresh cut flowers in the vases around my home. I could go to the garden right now and pick entire bouquet of flowers for my hair if I wanted._

Michonne ignored her thoughts. _He already knows that._

Michonne's eyes searched the face of the man beside her. She smiled.

"I would like that. Thank you, Rick."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Michonne smiled at the flower in the vase as she finished her braid. Rick kept his word and brought her flowers for her hair every day. Since today Rick was only bringing documents for Michonne to make her final assessments and sign them, he would arrive after lunch. Michonne felt an ache in her chest but it went away just as suddenly as she had felt it.

Michonne stood from her vanity and reached for the blossom.

 _I love our evening walks, he said as he reached over and plucked the red blossom from a bush in her garden. It will be strange not to see you every day, he said handing her the flower._

Michonne closed her eyes, forcing the memory away and arranging the flower in her locs. She observed herself in the mirror one last time before heading about her morning activities.

...

Rick stood in Paul's study at Hilltop as Paul and Gregory looked over the contract he had been working on for a month. Paul nodded. "This is very good Rick. Everything appears to be in order." Paul said looking from the document. Gregory frowned to himself before standing up. He opened his mouth to speak but he caught sight of Rick.

Rick stood rigid like a tiger ready to pounce. Since that evening in his billiard room Gregory did his best to avoid Rick. Obeying Rick's command that when Michonne was present for her assessment of the Hilltop that he be out of sight. It was a blessing that working on the appraisal had kept him busy and away from his home. Rick was usually gone before breakfast and returned well after dinner which suited Gregory just fine. Gregory quietly lamented bringing the Grimes family into his business. Gregory still wanted The Kingdom land but with Rick acting as their personal guard dog he was uncertain as to how that would happen.

"Is everything ok, Gregory?" Rick asked, his voice polite and concerned but when Gregory looked in Rick's eyes they were cold. Gregory nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes Rick. You did a fine job. Everything appears to be in order, I am going to take my leave." Gregory nodded to his son and Rick, quickly leaving the room.

Paul was busy blowing the ink dry on the documents. "He's still afraid of you." Paul said not looking up from his task.

Rick sighed as began preparing his _attaché_ for the documents. "I try to imagine what kind of man he would be if more people challenged him." Rick said as he walked over to the desk. Paul looked at Rick then, handing him the documents.

"I can only imagine. You're the only one brave enough to do that." Paul laughed as he watched Rick arrange the documents in the protective leather satchel. "Please do send Ms. Moreau my regards. I certainly hope and her father accept our dinner invitation."

Rick swallowed. _I was planning to forget all about such an invitation,_ He thought.

Michonne and Paul got along quite well whenever she visited for her assessment. Rick supposed they, being the children of merchants and then running their family businesses they did share a great deal in common. However, he couldn't imagine subjecting her and her father to an entire evening of his family and the Rovias.

"I'll be sure to ask." Rick said as he turned from Paul heading toward the door.

Rick inhaled the afternoon air and smiled as he rode Flame. Rick was ecstatic to be away from the Hilltop estate and on his way to The Kingdom. He gotten used to being there every morning well late into the night but as his appraisals were coming to a close he no longer had any plausible reasons to be there as often.

Rick loved every second he got to be there. Rick loved how happy everyone was. Everyone who worked for the Moreaus did nothing but praise them. Ezekiel was revered for his hard work. Rick was told he was born with nothing but ambition and he turned it into The Kingdom. Rick found that especially inspiring considering what Jamaica had gone through to earn its independence.

Rick more than anything loved being around Michonne. He had never known a woman more brilliant. He could listen to her plans and dreams for hours. Michonne is patient, kind, and stern when she needed to be. Rick smiled recalling her playful nature. Sometimes they greeted the children after school and when the day's appraising was done. They would all play games, running and laughing. Oh, how she laughed and made silly faces with the children. God, he loved her laugh, her smile. Rick sighed softly to himself as he tried to refrain his self from thinking of her beauty, her gorgeous figure. He longed to touch her and hold her. To press his lips against hers.

Rick desperately wanted to declare his romantic intentions, he wanted to court Michonne properly. He observed no other suitors which would have surprised him if he didn't witness for himself just how little Michonne socialized with anyone outside of her family and friends who worked with the Kingdom.

As Rick continued down the path to the Kingdom he came upon a single white flower in a patch of tall grass. Rick halted Flame and dismounted. Rick plucked the little flower from the earth, an exquisite, exotic blossom with a rich, floral scent. Rick smiled as he inhaled its fragrance, his thoughts of Michonne.

...

Michonne sat in her study waiting for Rick's arrival, suddenly feeling forlorn. She tried to busy her mind. Throughout the day, it raced with intrusive sad thoughts, she simply didn't understand why she was so sad. Michonne sighed as she tried to review a map of the Kingdom. It detailed every single piece of land her family owned.

 _I was perfectly happy this morning._

 _Well_ , _yes of course, when you remember how much you enjoy Rick's company._ Michonne frowned at her thoughts.

 _You're going to miss him_

The realization made Michonne gasp.

 ** _Knock, Knock_**

A knock sounded at her study door then, startling her. Michonne rose quickly from her sit. "Please come in." She called out. Marie opened the door. "Lord Grimes to see you ma'am."

"Oh, Marie you know by now you can call me Rick." Rick jested as he walked into the room. He looked at Marie with a grin on his face an eyebrow raised, his blue eyes sparkled playfully.

"My apologies Lor- _Rick_ " Marie said as she giggled. "It's hard a habit to break."

Rick smiled at Marie. "Well try harder, young lady." At this Marie giggled harder, amused at being called young being twice his age.

Michonne watched Rick effortlessly charm the housekeeper. Marie giggled more as she shook her head. "You need to watch this one" Marie said as she pointed a finger at Rick. He made a face if to suggest "Who me?" It was Michonne's turn to laugh.

"I will keep an eye on him don't worry Marie." Michonne said as Rick gazed into her eyes.

Marie took her leave and Rick approached Michonne's desk, pulling the paper work from his _attaché._ Michonne's study was a cozy little room. Cherry wood furniture, mahogany wood floors, two book shelves filled with books, a little fireplace, and a white settee adorned with soft pink pillows with beautiful embroidery. There were fresh cut flowers in vases, elegantly arranged around the room. Rick had grown quite familiar with space, on some long days they would retire to her cozy study, their conversations changing from business affairs to their favorite pastimes and their dreams for the future.

Michonne gestured toward a chair across from her desk. Rick took a sit placing the paper work on her desk as he sat. As Michonne sat, Rick seemingly pulled a flower from nowhere, offering it to her, smiling sweetly at her. Michonne laughed as she settled into her cushy chair. She reached for the flower and their fingertips brushed ever so slightly against each other. Rick's skin reddened and Michonne suppressed a gasp because as usual something powerful flowed between them.

"Thank you, Rick." Michonne smiled at him before she gazed at the little white flower, she began to place the flower in her hair just near the red blossom he gave her yesterday. "It's beautiful."

Rick simply smiled back, basking in her beauty was a privilege he felt he didn't deserved. Incidentally the two flowers matched her attire perfectly. The white top that she wore revealing her luscious brown shoulders, he marveled at the slope of her neck, the strength of her arms. Her smile was so captivating he sat mesmerized.

"Michonne it's your exquisiteness that truly enhances the beauty of that flower." Rick spoke softly his voice deep and husky.

He had always wanted to speak these kinds of words to her but could never find the courage. Perhaps because Rick knew that instead of seeing Michonne everyday their time was limited. It pained him deeply.

Michonne's eyes grew wide at his words. Her heart began to beat faster. "Rick…" Michonne began to speak, breathlessly.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

A knock at the door startled them both and the door began to open Michonne sat up straight in her sit to observe who it was as Rick turned his body toward the door. Ezekiel entered the room.

"Hello papa." Michonne said smiling, trying to calm her rapidly beating heartbeat. Rick stood to greet Ezekiel and the two men shook hands. Rick resumed seating in his seat and Ezekiel towered over his daughter's desk. "Papa, Rick is just showing me the final contract." Michonne said as she gestured to the papers Rick placed on her desk. "Would you care to review them with me?" she asked.

"No, no baby girl. The Kingdom is in very good hands." Ezekiel smiled at his child. His gaze fell upon the flowers in her hair as Rick busied himself arranging the papers over her desk. "So, once we sign this contract we'll not have any further…complications with Hilltop?" Ezekiel asked Rick.

"Yes, sir. The Hilltop and The Kingdom will be partners." Rick said flashing a quick nervous smile to Ezekiel.

"Excellent. I bet it will be nice to finally settle into your life there and not have to be here so often." Ezekiel said, smiling down at Rick. Over the past month, Ezekiel had begrudgingly accepted Rick's presence in his home and around his child for the sake of getting rid of the Rovias, but it had pleased him none.

"Why my boy, I saw you more in my home then my own child. You were at my dinner table more than me!" Ezekiel said as he chuckled. "Your family will be so relieved to have suppers with you again." Rick and Michonne glanced at one another, the sadness palpable between them, not at all lost on Ezekiel.

"Yes sir, but they know that I am working. My absences haven't troubled them at all." Rick lied, remembering a conversation he had once with his mother.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Rick arrived back to the Hilltop from another late evening at The Kingdom, he had had supper, and then Michonne and he wondered aimlessly on the beach. To his surprise his mother had been up waiting for him in the sitting room, the fireplace roared in front of her.

"My dear son, you're working far too hard." Georgina Grimes fussed at her child, as she sat swinging her lace fan about her face.

"The Moreau's have been kind to let me have supper with them after a long day's work, mother." Rick said thinking about his now routine nightly walks with Michonne after dinner.

Tonight, it had been the beach and he regaled her with a tale of eating the spiciest pepper in the world while he was in India. The enthusiasm with which he told the tale made her laugh aloud, the musicality of the sound made his heart race, he so delighted in being the one to elicit the sweet melody.

His mother wanted him to become more acquainted with the other European settlers living on the island. Something he couldn't do if he was always away when his mother and Mrs. Rovia held dinner parties.

"Darling, it seems we will be here for some time and we need to maintain our good name in society." Georgina Grimes said as she stood, walking over to her son, looking up at him as she caressed his face. "Who knows my darling, perhaps you may meet the next Lady Grimes here. There are so many families from home here. I know more than one of them has a daughter-"

"I understand, mother." Rick said quickly, he leaned over and kissed her check. "It's late. You should get some rest."

Georgina Grimes smiled at her son. "Stop avoiding my dinner parties, Rick." She said pointing at him as she walked away.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"In fact, to celebrate our new partnership The Rovias are having a small dinner with some partners and friends," Rick said, looking back and forth between Ezekiel and Michonne, trying to gauge their reaction. "They would be most honored if you'd both attend."

Ezekiel began to frown.

"I am sure they believe since Mr. Rovia apologized for his appalling remarks, and you both accepted his apology, you would be more inclined to join the dinner," Rick said, he swallowed nervously "but I know that apologies don't always guarantee forgiveness."

The room was silent was for quite awhile. During their past month working together and before Michonne was to go to Hilltop to assess their operations, she explained to Rick the reason for her intense dislike of Gregory Rovia.

 **XXXXXXXX**

During a meeting between the Rovias and Moreaus that had taken place at the Hilltop settlement, the group had once again been unsuccessful to agree upon an arrangement between their two businesses. Michonne and Ezekiel departed Gregory's study, escorted out by their housekeeper.

On this particular day, Michonne wore a garment she worn a great deal while she was in Paris. An airy, flowy day dress that was often worn with long gloves. Michonne had taken them off once they were deep in negotiations and on her and her father's hasty departure she had forgotten them. They were a present from her schoolmate Maggie and Michonne wanted to retrieve them. The housekeeper, who was quite elderly, had merely shown them the door and hobbled away. So Michonne headed back to Gregory's study on her own.

At this precise moment, Gregory Rovia was lamenting to his son how he detested doing business with the Moreaus. "My Goodness in my day…we wouldn't have this…complication with these darkies!" Gregory said pacing back and forth.

"Well father according to my historical lessons the way things would have happened in your day ended with the Jamaicans and French defeating us." Paul said, amused seeing his father so frustrated as he paced back and forth.

"Blasted French, cowards!" Gregory huffed angrily. "If I had still been in service to the crown during that, believe me we would've won. We'd-"

"Murdered innocent families and enslaved the good people of this island!"

Gregory and Paul's head snapped up, looking toward the doorway. Michonne stood there, head high, shoulders back, her breathing quickening in the midst of her rage.

"You would have murdered mother." Michonne spoke the words quietly but loud enough for them both to hear. Paul's eyes widened in horror at her statement as he watched her.

Michonne walked into the room, quickly locating her gloves on the table. Michonne leaned over to retrieve them and then she turned to the now silent men. "I am afraid The Kingdom has no interest in doing business with Hilltop Trading Inc." Michonne said as she stared at the Rovias, Gregory's eyes faltered and he looked away from her. Paul opened his mouth to speak but Michonne then turned on her heel and walked out of the study.

Michonne's vision began to blur but she wouldn't allow a single tear to spill over Gregory Rovia's callowness. Michonne moved quickly to the front door but Paul managed to catch up with her.

"Please, Ms. Moreau, I am deeply sorry for your lose and my father's ignorance." Paul said "I do not share in his way of thinking, I give you my word on that as gentleman."

Michonne blinked back her tears and turned to face Paul. "Unfortunately, Mr. Rovia we can't do business. I despise your father." Michonne said as she turned to leave but Paul ran to block her path.

"Please, forgive me, Madam." Paul said as Michonne gawked at his attempt to block her exit. "Michonne, my father is an insufferable bigot and I won't pretend he is otherwise but Hilltop will not be under his management forever. It barely is now." Paul took a deep breath as spoke again and Michonne relaxed her shoulders as she listened to Paul's reasoning's.

"Ever since I was a little boy my dream has been to run The Hilltop. The key to us making it here is the Kingdom, I know it. A partnership with your company will open up an entire new world for us." Paul said as he searched Michonne's eyes eagerly "Please reconsider."

Michonne had reconsidered as Rick had learned. Well of course she had or he wouldn't be here "We both want the betterment of our family's businesses and in truth I've wanted European partnership for the Kingdom, it would mean more buyers, I had hoped with the French but they're in no position for new trade business at the moment." Michonne revealed to Rick when she had told him of Gregory's misdeed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I am not one for these sort of dinner parties." Ezekiel snarled, stroking his beard.

Rick nodded despondently, as he looked at the papers on Michonne's desk.

"Well then, I must attend on the Kingdom's behalf." Michonne said looking up at her papa. Rick's eyes shot up to look at Michonne, wide with surprise and glee.

Ezekiel frowned but Michonne continued. "It's important to know more about new business partners, papa."

Ezekiel looked into his child's eyes. This was a battle he would not win and he sighed. "You'll need a chaperone."

"Papa," Michonne said as she now sighed.

"I will be in attendance. I will be certain that Michonne is looked after…uh that everything goes well." Rick spoke up quickly, easily.

Ezekiel's frowned deepened, his entire demeanor cloudy but Michonne turned to Rick, smiling brightly.

"See papa, Rick will be sure that I am well looked after." Michonne said as the two stared into each other's eyes. Rick couldn't help but smile. Michonne returned his smile and then looked at the papers on her desk. "Now it's time to finalize this deal." Michonne continued just as Ezekiel opened his mouth to protest.

"Papa, I think you should still go over these with me." She said turning to look at him. "This a big change for the Kingdom."

Ezekiel looked at his child and nodded, taking the seat next to Rick in front of her desk. Michonne went through all the important details of the contract with her father. Michonne paused waiting for her father to ask any questions once she finished but Ezekiel only gave a somber nod. Michonne dipped her quill into the inkwell situated on her desk and signed the document just below the signatures of the Rovias. Then Ezekiel did the same. It was done.

The trio sat in silence again for a long moment. Then Rick turned in his seat to partially face Ezekiel, his hand out stretched to shake Ezekiel's. "Welcome to Hilltop/Grimes inc" Rick said looking up at the tall man beside him. Ezekiel eyed Rick's hand for a moment before he shook it.

"Thank you." Ezekiel said, as the two released hands and he stood. "Well I am going for a walk. You take care, Rick."

"Michonne I would like you to join me." Ezekiel said, as he reached the door to her study.

"Yes, papa. Just let me file these papers, show Rick out, and I will be right with you." Michonne said smiling at her father.

Ezekiel laughed loudly. "Busy girl, eh." He said as he opened the door to her study. "In the garden, yea?"

"Yes, papa." Michonne said smiling at her father before her eyes returned to the papers she signed. She blew softly on the ink to ensure it was dry.

Ezekiel lingered a moment at her door watching his child who was no longer a child and his eyes then fell on the Englishman who pretended to be interested in the time on his pocket watch. Ezekiel sighed softly to his self and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Michonne and Rick listened to him walk down the hall. Rick put his pocket watch away and Michonne no longer paid attention to the paperwork. The ink had long since dried and she quickly put the contracts away in a protective sleeve. She took a deep breath and looked at Rick.

Immediately their eyes found one another. "So, this is our last time working together?" Rick asked, a sad smile on his face.

"It doesn't have to be." Michonne replied, sliding a map across the desk to Rick.

He raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes suddenly alight as he leaned over the desk to observe it closer. He recognized it as the one Michonne used to keep track of how much land the Kingdom owned, where it was located, and how to get to each location. Rick eyed the map and then looked at Michonne, quizzically.

"Do you remember when you first dined with my family and my papa mentioned a cottage?" She asked starring into his eyes before her own fell back unto the map.

"Yes." Rick said following the gaze of her eyes.

"I believe it's here." Michonne said as her fingers ran over a hand drawn image of thick trees against the back drop of a mountain, located several yards from the white mansion. "I want to find it and I want you to go with me." She said looking up at Rick, trapped in the spell of his blue eyes, her eyes exploring his, his eyes searching the sweet brown eyes she possessed.

Without thought or preamble Rick spoke. "I am with you."

XXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading!


End file.
